La vie de Genji Shimada
by AngelaLoveoverwatch
Summary: Il était le plus jeune de la famille Shimada, aujourd'hui il est un cyborg. Genji à une histoire à vous racontée, tout commence lorsqu'il était jeune.
1. Chapter 1

Notre nouvelle histoire commence au pays du soleil levant.

Nous allons nous intéressé à une famille très spéciale cette fois.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et que vous la trouverez fidèle à la vrai, car je vais la faire telle que je l'imagine, car certain détails n'ont pas été donné.

C'est au Japon, dans une petite ville ignoré de tous, et bien caché, que l'histoire commence.

La ville porte le nom d'Hanamura. C'est là que vie un clan, nommé les Shimada, ils vivent dans la contrebande d'armes et de drogues. Le chef de clan, avait deux fils, les deux derniers descendants d'une grande lignée de Shimada. Le plus âgé s'appelait Hanzo tandis que le plus jeune s'appelait Genji. Tout les deux s'entendaient à merveille, mais étaient différants. Genji n'était pas très aimer par les membres de sa famille, à part de son père et de son frère.

Nous allons nous retrouvé au premier jour de l'entrainement de Genji, il était bien jeune, mais avait l'âme d'un guerrier, mais bien sûr , il préférait être un playboy, plutôt que d'être un guerrier.

Leur père vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Hanzo, là où ils étaient tout les deux.

Genji alla ouvrir

-Père, que voulez-vous ? , demanda t'il en le laissant entrer.

-Je viens vous parlez à tout les deux, Genji, mon fils, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à te battre. , dit leur père .

-Vraiment ? Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me battre…., dit Genji.

-Oui, Hanzo, aide le à se préparé. , dit leur père, en sortant de la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors ,après l'entrainement Genji fut autorisé à aller en ville, comme à son habitude il passe devant des jolies filles et leurs fait un jolie sourire. L'une d'entre elle alla le voir, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses préférées, brune, aux yeux vert, une longue tresse qui allait presque jusqu'à ses pieds. Son nom, était Lukuta, ça veut dire Maudite, ou alors démon, cela dépend de la traduction.

-Ton entrainement s'est bien passer ? , lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, ça va, je suis encore un peu nul, mais avec le temps je serais aussi bon que mon frère ! , dit le jeune Shimada en lui rendant son sourire.

-J'imagine. *elle rit un peu* j'ai aussi apprit que certains membres de ta famille ne t'aime pas beaucoup. , dit Lukuta.

-Ils peuvent dirent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me fait rien. , dit Genji.

-Tu as bien raison, il ne faut pas laisser les gens avoir un impact mauvais sur notre vie. , dit Lukuta.

-Si tu veux bien m'excusé, je vais me promener seul, on se verra plus tard. , puis il parti.

Lukuta le regarda partir sans rien dire, elle retourne vers le petit groupe de jeune, avec qui elle traine tout le temps. Mais bien entendu, un membre du clan Shimada les avait aperçu, il semblerait que cette jeune Lukuta pourrait avoir un impact sur la vie du jeune Shimada, et alla en faire part aux autres.

Pendant ce temps le jeune Shimada était rentré chez lui, assez tard le soir bien sûr, il fut interpelé par son frère.

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre d'une soit disant petite promenade ?, demanda son frère.

-J'ai fais une rencontre en chemin, et puis ça ne te regarde pas. , dit Genji.

-Comme tu veux, après tout ce n'est pas ma vie. , tout deux repartirent dans leurs chambres.

La nuit était longue, le lendemain, le père de Genji et Hanzo était convoqué à un conseil, il était donc parti très tôt, les laissant seul sous la garde d'une Shimada qui avait l'entière confiance du chef de clan.

-Debout ! , dit-elle en entrant dans leurs chambre et en tirant leurs draps. , Votre entrainement va reprendre aujourd'hui jeune Shimada. , elle parlait à Genji.

-Déjà ? Mais il est trop tôt. , fit Genji.

-Votre père m'a demander de veiller sur vous, et entre autre de vous entrainer au combat, et non à rester des heures au lit. , dit la Shimada.

Après qu'ils se soient lever tout les deux, elle les emmena dans la coure pour un exercice de tire à l'arc.

-On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec un arc, on commence par Hanzo. , dit la Shimada.

Celui-ci prit son arc favori et encocha quelques flèches, sans trop toucher le milieu de la cible.

-Vous pouvez sans doute faire mieux que votre frère Genji ? , demanda la Shimada.

-Bien entendu ! , dit Genji, prenant un arc et encochant à son tour une flèche, qui atterrie en plein milieu de la cible, ce qui fit la rage de son frère, il déposa son arc, pour prendre un katana comme son frère, c'était l'heure de l'entrainement à l'épée contre un mannequin.

-Le but est de soit décapité le mannequin, ou alors de le déchiré à certains endroits. Pas de coups trop violant, on n'est pas dans une bataille tout de même *elle voyait les deux frères, surtout l'ainé frappé un peu fort le mannequin* MAIS il se pourrait qu'un jour vous ayez à vous battre pour de vrai, et si vous n'êtes pas entrainer, ça peu vous coûter la vie. , elle continuait de les regarder et ne dit plus rien.

L'ainé des deux frères tentait désespérément de déchiré le mannequin, puis se retournant, il vie son frère jeté des projectile sur le mannequin, il se baissa à temps.

-Mais tu es malade ! , dit Hanzo, lâchant son épée.

-Tu n'avais cas pas être là. , dit Genji.

-Et toi, tu aurais put prévenir ! , dit Hanzo.

-Le but d'un guerrier, est de savoir esquiver chaque coups, si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaitre un bruit de projectile, alors t'es déjà mort. , dit Genji, regardant son frère partir.

-L'entrainement est donc terminé, je vous permets de sortir, mais revenez avant le couvre feu ! , dit la Shimada laissant Genji partir en ville. Il retourna voir bien sûr Lukuta, qui était toujours là pile au rendez-vous.

-Je t'ai regardée de loin, tu es un vrai guerrier. , dit Lukuta en souriant. , Et j'ai vu que tu as failli embroché ton frère.* elle se mit à rire*

-Il l'a mal prit, j'essaye juste de lui montrer qu'on doit toujours avoir un œil sur ses arrières. , dit Genji s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Il finira par comprendre. Normalement, c'est lui l'ainé, ça serait à lui de t'apprendre toutes ces choses. , Lukuta continuait de rire.

-Tout ça je le tiens de mon père, c'est un grand guerrier. , dit Genji.

-Oui sûrement, mais nous ne sommes plus au 15 ème siècle, aujourd'hui on à la technologie, et des armes encore plus utiles et meurtrières qu'avant. , dit Lukuta.

-Oui, tu as raison. , dit Genji, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, si jamais elle savait tout ce que sa famille fait comme horreur, elle s'enfuirait.

-Mon père aimerait te rencontré, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi, qu'il t'admire. , dit Lukuta toute souriante.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas. , dit Genji.

-Suis moi alors. , Lukuta s'enfonça dans la ville, et prit une ruelle abandonnée depuis longtemps, pleine d'ordures et d'autres déchets dégoutants, puis elle prit enfin par la droite et entra dans une vieille maison, mal entretenue.

-Père ? J'ai amené quelqu'un à la maison. , dit Lukuta.

Un vieil homme descendit les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant eux, il portait des lunettes, un peu fêlée, un vieux manteau, un pantalon d'on on voyait qu'il n'avait pas été lavé depuis longtemps et marchait en chaussons.

-Lukuta ? Qui est-ce que tu nous amène donc ? , demande le vieil homme tout surprit.

-C'est Genji, celui dont je t'avais parlé il y à pas si longtemps, tu voulais le rencontré, et le voilà. , dit Lukuta.

-Oh….oui Genji, je suis content de vous rencontrez jeune homme, venez, vous asseoir dans le salon, pardonnez moi pour le désordre, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça. , dit le vieil homme, content d'avoir de la visite, il emmena Genji dans le salon, tandis que Lukuta allait en cuisine.

-Je suis ravi aussi de vous rencontrez monsieur. Votre fille est vraiment charmante. , dit Genji voulant être poli.

-Eh bien, moi de même et je vous remercie. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez. , dit le vieil homme, regardant Lukuta entrer avec deux tasses de thé.

-Tu n'en prends pas ma chérie ? , demanda le vieil homme.

-Non papa. , dit Lukuta.

-Comme tu voudras. Sinon, comment vous vous êtes rencontré tout les deux ? , demanda le vieil homme assez curieux.

-En ville, j'avais fait tomber mes courses et il m'a aidé à toutes les retrouvées. , dit Lukuta.

-Oh, ça c'est un charmant jeune homme. , dit le vieil homme.

Genji ne dit rien, il souriait un peu, le vieil homme lui plaisait bien, il lui rappelait son père.

-Il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez donné votre nom de famille, quel est-il ? , demanda le vieil homme.

-Shimada est son nom de famille. , dit Lukuta en souriant.

-Shimada…. ? *il retint son souffle un moment, puis se leva brusquement* Lukuta éloigne toi de lui.

-Qui y a-t-il père ? , demanda Lukuta.

-Je t'ai dis éloigne toi de lui ! , le vieil homme s'énervait un peu.

Lukuta obéi à contre cœur.

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma fille, assassin. , le vieil homme regardait Genji avec des yeux rempli de haine.

Genji ne discuta pas et sorti rapidement pour retourner au château, hélas cet homme avait été victime des crimes de son clan. Il entra dans sa chambre et n'en sorti pas avant l'heure du dîner. Et il décida d'oublier Lukuta, après tout, les filles ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

Pendant tout le dîner il ne parla pas, son frère avait beau lui parler, il ne disait rien et ne répondait pas aux questions poser par son professeur. Son frère commença à s'inquiéter pour lui, peut-être qu'il était malade…Il lui rendait visite le soir, mais la porte restait souvent fermé à clef.

-Est-ce que pour une fois tu peu me laisser entrer ? , demande Hanzo.

-Si tu veux. , Genji ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu reste enfermé dans ta chambre tout el temps ? , demanda Hanzo inquiet pour son frère.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Genji voulant le faire sortir de la chambre.

-Je suis ton frère, à moi tu peu parler. , dit Hanzo posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Genji hésita un moment, puis il se décida enfin à parler à son frère.

-Bon très bien assied toi. , dit Genji proposant une chaise à Hanzo qu'il accepta volontiers., tu te souviens de Lukuta ? Elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant que les Shimada sont des meurtriers, mais son père le savait et j'ai fais l'erreur de lui dire mon nom, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir…..

Hanzo resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforté son frère.

-Comment je peu faire pour qu'elle me refasse confiance et que son père ne m'égorge pas ? , demanda Genji.

-Là , je ne peu pas t'aider, il va falloir que tu attende qu'elle soit seule, et puis lui parler, mais doucement, ne va pas trop vite, sinon c'est elle qui pourrait t'égorgé. , dit Hanzo plaisantant un peu.

Genji et Hanzo se mirent à rire ensemble et passèrent la nuit ensembles histoire de se tenir compagnie.

Le lendemain Hanzo accompagna Genji pour aller parler à Lukuta, enfin si elle était là bien sûr et sans son père…

Elle était là, mais surveillée par des gardes, il était impossible de l'approcher à moins de les neutralisé…

Hanzo et Genji s'échangèrent un regard puis ils partirent l'un à droite l'autre à gauche. Genji neutralisé la moitié des gardes et laissa le reste à Hanzo. Il alla voir Lukuta et l'entraina dans un coin.

-Oui, je sais, ton père veut pas qu'on se voit, mais je devais te parler. , dit Genji.

-Si tu viens pour t'excuser tu es déjà pardonné, peu importe ce que mon père à peu dire, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ta famille. , dit Lukuta.

-…Je n'ai jamais aimé ce que ma famille fait, et je ne l'approuve pas. , dit Genji.

-Oui, mais mon père pense que tu es comme ton père. , dit Lukuta.

-Mais pourtant c'est faux, mon père et mon frère se ressemble beaucoup plus que moi. , dit Genji.

-Je ne peu rien faire pour le raisonné, oh Genji, je voudrais tellement vivre loin d'ici avec toi…., dit Lukuta ayant quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Je sais…Si tu veux, on peu partir, loin d'ici, où tu voudras. , dit Genji en se rapprochant d'elle, il la serra contre lui un moment, le temps qu'elle arrête de pleuré.

-On pourrait voyager dans le monde entier ?, demanda Lukuta.

-Si tu veux. , dit Genji en lui souriant.

Lukuta sourit un peu, elle était contente de cette réponse.

Les semaines passaient, et le père de Genji et Hanzo revint de loin, le soir même, il décida d'aller se promener avec ses fils, pour leurs parler.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas marché tous ensemble, hélas, votre mère serait heureuse de voir ce que vous êtes devenu, de brave guerrier. , dit le père des deux frères.

Aucuns d'eux ne parla, le souvenir de leur mère morte était insupportable, et voulait l'oublié à jamais.

-Je vais aller droit au but, je suis fier de vous deux, vous avez bien progressé ces dernières semaines, grâce à votre nouveau mentor. , dit le vieil homme ne se tournant même pas pour les regarder.

-Père, j'ai une question, où étiez vous allez pendant toutes ces semaines ?, demanda Hanzo curieux.

-Eh bien, cette fois mon fils, je ne peu pas te le dire. , il reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire, donc, je disais que vous avez bien progressé pendant ces semaines passée. Et je pense que Hanzo, tu es prêt à être le nouveau chef et toi Genji à être un grand guerrier.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux.

-La compassion et les bonnes actions que l'ont fait, peuvent avoir un bon impact sur la vie de beaucoup de gens, n'oubliez jamais ça mes fils. , le vieil homme se tourna enfin vers eux, et leurs sourit. Ils rentrèrent au château, mais le nuit qui suivit devint très longue et atroce pour les deux frères. Genji voulait rendre visite à son père dans sa chambre, pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire. Il alla donc frapper à la porte de son père, mais personne ne répondit. Alors il insista mais toujours rien, il décida d'entré dans la chambre quand même, ce qu'il vit alors restera à jamais dans ses pire souvenir, déjà il y avait beaucoup de sang sur les murs, et le corps inerte de son père sur le sol couvert de sang, il couru vers lui et le pris dans ses bras espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop regarda son père, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et articula « Genji.. » avant de rendre l'âme…Genji fut tellement horrifié par la mort de son père qu'il hurla si fort que ça réveillé Hanzo et les membres du clan, qui arrivèrent rapidement.

-Genji… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Hanzo.

-Il est mort, ils ont tué père. , dit Genji, la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Hanzo vint près de lui, puis il se retourna vers les gardes et les membres du clan.

-Fouillez tout le château ! L'assassin de mon père doit être retrouvé ! , lui aussi était triste, mais le cachait bien.

On laissa les deus frères tout seuls un moment, puis on vint prendre le corps, les funérailles se passèrent dès l'auebe dans la cour, aux yeux de tous, Lukuta était là, après les funérailles fini, elle alla voir Genji.

-Je suis terriblement désolée pour ton père. , dit Lukuta.

Il ne parla pas, il était trop triste.

-Viens, je dois te parler, seul à seul. , dit Lukuta, elle l'emmena dans un coin ou personne ne pourrait les entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? , demanda enfin Genji.

-Tout le monde recherches l'assassin de ton père, mais ils sont sur une fausse piste, je sais qui l'a tuer, il s'appelle Reyes. , dit Lukuta.

-Où puis-je le trouver ? , demanda Genji.

-Il vit dans la ruelle où mon père vivait. , dit Lukuta.

-Pourquoi tu parle de lui au passé ?, demanda Genji.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être victime de la griffe. , sur ce elle partie, et Genji ne la retint pas, il alla se préparé à rencontré l'assassin de son père.

Il en profita pendant que tout le monde pleurait son père pour partir, il arriva vite à la maison, elle semblait abandonnée, il entra quand même en forçant la porte, il monta à l'étage et fouilla, il n'y avait personne, il descendit en bas, et au moment ou il entrait dans une pièce, il y eu un coup de fusil et des balles qui était entré dans le mur juste à côté de lui, il se retourna son Katana à la main, Reyes était en face de lui, l'un de ses révolver charger sur lui.

-Il faut frappé avant d'entré. , dit-il.

Genji ne dit rien, il tenait son Katana de plus en plus fort, il attendit quelques secondes, puis il attaqua, mais Reyes s'avérait trop fort pour lui, il esquiva tout les coups et le toucha plusieurs fois avec des balles, Genji abandonna au bout d'un moment et se laissa tomber sur le sol, pendant que Reyes pointait ses deux révolver sur lui, mais à ce moment Lukuta arriva.

-Ca suffit ! , dit-elle pointant à son tour un révolver sur Reyes.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à ma petite fête. , il pointa alors l'un de ses révolvers sur elle.

-Laisse le partir. , dit Lukura parlant de Genji.

-Oh pourquoi ? Je pense que tu as un faible pour lui, mais au moins, est-il au courant de notre petit secret ?, Reyes se tourna vers Genji.

-Quel secret ?, demanda Genji.

-Oh vas-y dit lui Lukuta. N'est pas peur. Après tout l'amour est plus fort que tout. , dit Reyes.

Lukuta fit non de la tête.

-Bien, je vais le faire moi-même. C'est elle qui à tuer ton père, elle travaille pour la griffe. , dit Reyes avec un rire noir.

Genji se releva et attaqua Reyes, mais celui-ci disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Genji se tourna alors vers Lukuta.

-Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ?, demanda sèchement Genji.

-Je…..Oui…., Lukuta baissa les yeux.

-POURQUOI ?! , cria Genji, C'ETAIT MON PERE, JE L'AIMAIS !

-Si je ne le tuais pas, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te tuer sous mes yeux. , dit Lukuta baissant la tête.

-Tu vas me le payer…, il chargea Lukuta, qui ne peu esquiver, elle se laissa glissé contre le mur, le Katana de Genji dans l'estomac. Genji s'était laisser emporté par un excès de colère, il se calma et il regarda Genji, voyant sa lame qui l'avait transpercé, il recula d'effroi .

-Lukuta….., Genji avait du mal à articulé.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle souffrait trop, mais pas que physiquement, le fait d'être tuer par celui que l'on aime, ça fait mal.

-Non, non, NON ! , il retourna vers elle, et lui releva la tête, elle respirait encore. Tiens le coup, je vais te sauver…

-C'est trop tard Genji, tu ne peu plus rien pour moi…, Lukuta lui sourit un peu, je suis désolée d'avoir tué ton père, je m'en veux encore.

-Je te pardonne….Mais s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi…je t'avais promis de te faire voyager…, dit Genji.

-Partout où tu iras, je serais avec toi….je veillerais sur toi. , Lukuta passa une main sur les cheveux de Genji, voulant le réconforté, puis son bras tomba au sol et elle ferma les yeux.

Genji ne dit rien, il reste près d'elle pendant un moment, il la serra contre lui pendant des heures, avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve, on appela Hanzo, parce que Genji refusait de lâcher le corps de Lukuta, finalement on réussi de force à le lui enlevé.

-Reprend toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Hanzo.

-Je l'ai tuer….Je l'ai tuer…., Genji n'arrêtait pas de répété cette phrase.

-Très bien….Je vais attendre que tu aille mieux. , Hanzo parti laissant son frère seul dans sa chambre.

Les semaines passèrent, il commençait à aller un peu mieux, il raconta enfin tout ce qui s'était passé à Hanzo. Celui-ci avait reçu ordre des membres du clan, de reprendre en main Genji, et de lui dire de réintégré le clan.

-Il faut que je te demande un truc, tu sais que père n'est plus là, et que je suis maintenant le nouveau chef….je te demanda de m'aider à remettre à neuf le clan, je ne peu pas y arriver seul. , dit Hanzo.

-Moi ? Aider le clan qui à causer la mort des personnes que j'aime ?, demanda Genji. , Jamais !

-Tu ne peu pas laisser tomber l'héritage de notre père ! , dit Hanzo.

-C'est ton héritage, pas le mien ! , Genji et Hanzo commencèrent à se disputé.

Les jours passaient et leurs dispute se transforma en duel. Il n'y à aucuns détail sur le combat, ce qu'on sait c'est que Genji fut gravement blessé. Passant par là, il fut sauver par Ange.

Elle se pencha un peu sur lui pour voir si il était encore en vie.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?, demanda Ange.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, mais il voyait flou, il ne répondit pas, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Bien, vous êtes encore vivant, s'il vous plait, restez encore en vie juste pour quelques minutes, le temps que je vous sauve la vie. , elle l'emmena avec elle, dans sa base, et le plaça sur une table d'opération, elle lui mis un appareil pour le maintenir en vie.

-Bon, je vais vous faire une proposition. , commença t'elle à dire.

-Je vous écoute…., Genji était un peu inquiet, c'était quoi cette proposition….

-Je peu vous sauver la vie, vous offrir une deuxième vie, mais à condition de m'aider à dissoudre le clan Shimada. , dit Ange.

Genji hésita, s'était une proposition intéressante, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, lui offrir une deuxième vie ? Peu importe, il accepta, et l'on recréa son corps en robotique.

Il se réveilla quelques mois après, il ne se souvenait de rien, il regarda Ange, qui lui sourait.

-Comment vous vous sentez ?, demanda t'elle.

-Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes membres bouger ?, demanda Genji.

-Regardez vous-même, mais je vous préviens, ça peu vous faire un choc…, elle l'aida à se lever et à marcher vers un miroir.

Il resta un moment devant le miroir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra. C'était un homme, grand, visage plutôt sombre, et regard noir, il ignora Genji et regarda Ange.

-La recrue est attendue en salle d'entrainement dans 10 minutes. , puis il sorti.

-Bien, vous avez entendu ? Il est temps de vous préparez. , dit Ange, commençant à regarder si chaque pièce de son corps robotique était bien accroché.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?, demanda Genji.

-Ils vont vous entrainer, vous réapprendre les base du combat, mais avec votre nouveau corps, je pense que vos capacité on été augmentée.

Genji ne dit rien, il restait encore choqué à la vue d'un corps robotique.

Ange lui sourit, puis on entendit : « La recrue doit se présenté devant le capitaine dans 1 minute »

-Il est temps, suivez moi. , Ange l'emmena au point de rendez-vous.

Il en profitait pour regarder autour de lui, c'était bien différant d'Hanamura, c'était bien plus moderne…Ca le déstabilisait un peu.

-Voilà, c'est ici. , elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entré, elle le suivit juste après.

Il regarda tout les gens qui étaient là. C'était tous des agents d'Overwatch, certains étaient des recrue, d'autre juste des qui voulaient voir les nouveaux s'entrainer.

-Ah, voilà donc le nouveau venu. , dit un homme, de taille moyenne, cheveux blond, et blouse bleue. , Mettez vous dans les rangs.

Genji obéi et se mit à côté d'un agent, nouvelle elle aussi, cheveux noir court, et un beau sourire.

-Tracer. , elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra en souriant.

-Genji, enchanté. , dit-il.

-Vous êtes donc celui sauver par Ange. , dit Tracer.

-Ange ? , demanda Genji.

-C'est celle qui vous à accompagner, elle est juste à l'entré. , tout deux jetèrent un léger regard vers Ange.

Genji ne dit plus rien, les deux chef commençaient à donner des ordres.

-Je voudrais déjà voir le nouveau venu combattre, voir de quoi il est capable. , dit l'homme à la veste bleue.

Genji le regarda, il ne dit rien.

-Quelle est votre arme favorite mon garçon ?, demanda l'homme.

-Je suis plutôt doué avec un Katana. , dit Genji.

-Bien, qu'on apporte une épée à notre recrue. , dit l'homme.

Genji prit l'épée qu'on lui tendit, il avait peur, il ne contrôlait pas très bien son nouveau corps…Ce fut la pire honte de sa vie, il perdu face à une femme…Tracer.

-Ca suffira pour le moment, laissons la recrue se reposer. , dit le sous chef.

Genji parti rapidement, il n'en pouvait plus des rires et des moqueries de ses camarades, Ange alla le rejoindre, comme chaque soir, pour vérifier son équipement, il était sur le point de dormir quand il demanda une question plutôt inattendue.

-Vous savez chanter ?, demanda Genji.

-Oui, pourquoi une telle question ?, Ange était surprise.

-Vous pourriez me chanter une chanson ? Ca m'aiderais à dormir…, Genji aimait beaucoup la musique et les chants.

-Très bien. , Ange lui sourit, puis elle commença une chanson, parlant d'une gentille sorcière qui parcourait le monde sur son balai. Cette chanson lui venait de son père.

Genji s'endormit rapidement, mais il tenait dans sa main, la main de Ange.

-Bonne nuit, Genji. , murmura Ange, avant de partir.

Le lendemain, Ange vint vite le réveillé, et lui dit qu'il allait enfin partir en mission, qu'elle avait convaincue le grand patron, et qu'ils avaient tout deux rendez-vous avec lui. Après qu'il soit préparé, il suivit Ange jusqu'au bureau du patron.

-Bien, vous voilà. Je vais être clair, si vous échouez, je vous jette dehors. , dit le patron.

Genji ne dit rien.

-Bon, cette mission concerne votre famille. , dit le patron.

-Ils ne sont plus ma famille désormais. , dit Genji.

-Oui, et je comprends. Bref, votre mission consiste à arrêté un convoi, en route pour Hanamura, il est charger d'armes. Si les Shimada n'ont plus d'armes, ils seront faibles. Mais le démantèlement de cette famille, sera longue, mais avec votre aide, on y arrivera. C'est une mission facile, mais je vous dit quand même bonne chance. , le patron prit alors une cigarette et l'alluma et commença à fumer.

-Vous appelez ça une mission facile ?, demanda Genji.

-Peut-être préférez vous faire le ménage de tout le bâtiment pour bien commencé la journée ? , demanda le Patron.

-J'arrêterais le convoi. , Genji parti donc, mais avant de partir, le patron lui dit que son frère d'arme serait Mccree, un des meilleurs agent d'Overwatch, ou plutôt Blackwatch..

-Il est pas très commode le patron. , dit Genji.

-Oui, mais sans lui on serait à la rue. , dit Ange.

-Et qui est ce Mccree ?, demanda Genji.

-Un agent de Blackwatch, un des meilleurs. , dit Ange.

-Blackwatch ? , demanda Genji.

-Il y à certaine question qu'il ne faut pas poser ici, cessé d'être si curieux. , dit Ange.

Genji ne dit plus rien et suivit Ange.

-Vous le trouverez sans doute au bar, encore en train de piquolé. , dit Ange.

Le bar se trouvait juste à leur droite, il était à une cinquantaine de pas du bureau du patron.

-Il n'y aura que lui et moi dans cette mission ?, demanda Genji.

-Je n'en sais rien. , dit Ange.

Ils entrèrent et en effet, Mccree buvait au bar bien tranquillement.

-Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre travail, mais je tiens à vous présentez votre compagnon de mission. , dit Ange.

-Mh ? Ah oui….la fameuse mission.., il semblait complètement ivre, et il commença à attraper sa bouteille de whisky.

-Oui, la mission ! , Ange lui reprit la bouteille des mains.

-Rooh lala, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi au juste ?, demanda Mccree.

-Aidez Genji à réussir sa mission. , dit Ange.

Il se leva et regarda Genji, il le dépassait d'au moins une trentaine de centimètres. Mccree est un cowboy, enfin oui on peu dire ça, sa tenue y ressemble en tout cas.

-Eh bien, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? , dit Mccree.

-Vous partez demain à l'aube. Le convoi sera en pleine forêt, vous aurez donc l'avantage de la surprise, en vous cachant dans les arbres. , dit Ange.

-Un peu comme Robin des bois en fait ? , dit Mccree en plaisantant.

-Oui, un peu du genre. , dit Ange, n'aimant pas que l'on blague trop sur les missions suicide.

Genji ne disait rien, il restait silencieux.

-Bien, donc, on saura que demain qui d'autre viendra avec nous. , dit Mccree.

-Je vais m'entrainer. , Genji parti, Ange le laissa partir, elle parla de la mission avec Mccree.

-Il faut à tout prit détruire ce que le convoi transporte, okay ? , dit Ange.

-Donner une mission pareille à une recrue ? Vous êtes sérieux ? , demanda Mccree.

-C'est le patron qui décide, on à besoin de Genji pour détruire les Shimada. , Ange commençait tout de même à remettre en doute le patron.

Mccree ne dit plus rien, il commanda une autre bouteille de whisky, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à Ange, qui parti exaspérée.

Genji s'améliorait beaucoup au combat au corps à corps mais aussi à distance, juste peu de temps avant de partir en mission, Ange vint le voir.

-Il semblerait qu'ils ne veulent pas que je vienne avec vous. Mais, je vous souhaite bonne chance. , dit Ange.

Genji se tourna vers elle, mais ne dit rien, il la regardait.

-Tenez, un ami à fait ça pour vous, elle est fidèle à votre ancien Katana, juste qu'elle est un peu plus modernisé…, Ange lui tendit une épée.

-Merci. Qui d'autre à part l'ivrogne vient avec moi ?, demanda Genji.

-Il y aura juste Mccree et Tracer. Ca fait une belle équipe de bras cassé. , elle dit tous bas le reste de la phrase.

-Je vous dis au revoir, je pense qu'il est temps que je parte. , Genji prit son épée et il parti.

Ange le regarda partir sans rien dire, elle était inquiète, mais pas que pour lui, le fait qu'il y est un risque de mort dans une mission, la faisait stressée, elle alla faire un peu le ménage dans la chambre de Genji, car tout était en désordre, et il n'y avait pas de femme de ménage…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais c'était violant. , Ange remit en place dans les tiroirs les objets précieux de Genji. Elle tomba entre autre sur une photo de Lukuta, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, mais cette fois, il l'avait perdu, et n'était pas content.

-Je me demande qui c'est. , elle rangea la photo dans sa poche, puis après avoir fini de tout ranger, elle parti accueillir Genji, qui était enfin revenu de mission, avec quelques blessures mais ça allait.

-Vous avez réussi ?, demanda Ange.

-Oui, le convoi est détruit et on à fait des prisonniers. , dit Genji.

-Je vais m'occuper de vous, suivez moi. , elle emmena Genji à l'infirmerie.

Genji ne dit rien pendant qu'elle le soignait, il lui souriait un peu, mais restait silencieux, il pensait à la photo de Lukuta qu'il avait perdu, c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle.

Ange mit du temps à réparé son armure qui était cassé, elle le laissa ensuite partir et resta seule dans la pièce. Mccree vint la voir, disant que le patron voulait la voir, et qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle dut se précipitée dans le bureau du patron.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?, , dit-elle reprenant son souffle.

-Oui ! Les Shimada ripostent encore ! J'ai besoin des meilleurs soldats sur le terrain, et d'un soigneur, vous irez avec eux dans l'enceinte même de leur base ! , dit le patron.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est du suicide ! , Ange ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, de la colère et de la tristesse.

-Remettez vous en questions mes ordres soldat ?, demanda le patron.

-Non…je…j'obéirais. , Ange inclina la tête en guise de respect pour le patron, et pari sous son autorisation.

Voilà, pour une fois, ils l'ont choisie pour une mission suicide, qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Obéir bien sûr, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Elle ne mit pas au courant Genji, elle alla juste le voir.

-J'ai quelques chose pour vous. , elle lui tendit la photo de Lukuta.

-Comment êtes vous entrez en possession de ça ?, demanda Genji étonné.

-J'avais fait le ménage de votre chambre et je l'ai vu par terre, je me suis dit que vous en aviez pas besoin. dit Ange.

Genji ne dit rien, il se disait comment osait-elle prendre ses affaires sans demander l'autorisation ?

-Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. , elle parti, elle s'attendait à au moins un merci de la part de Genji, mais rien, juste un silence de mort. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon, elle allait sûrement mourir sur le champ de bataille.

Elle se préparé donc, ils allaient partir le soir même, histoire d'un effet de surprise.

Ils montèrent tous dans le vaisseau, une nouvelle mission qui commence, mais, hélas, ils allaient tous dans un piège mortel.

-Ils sont seront forcément dans leurs base, qui se trouve au centre de la ville d'Hanamura. Ils n'ont pas d'armes n'oublier pas, il sera facile de les neutralisé. , dit le chef de l'opération. Quand à toi Ange, tu reste en arrière et tu soigne les blessés, si il y en à.

Ange fit oui de la tête. Le vaisseau se posa sur le sol, près de la ville, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la ville, facile pour passer inaperçu.

Hélas, il y avait des espions partout dans la ville, ils allèrent prévenir les membres du clan, qu'il y avait une intrusion étrangère dans la ville.

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe d'Overwatch continuait son chemin en direction du château des Shimada.

-N'oubliez pas, essayez de ne pas vous faire repéré. Personne ne doit vous voir entré. , dit Gabriel, le chef des opérations.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé devant les portes, ils firent comme si de rien était, et passèrent un part un.

Dès qu'ils furent tous passer, c'est là que ça se compliqua, tout semblait abandonné.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne s'est pas tromper ?, demanda Ange.

-C'est ici. Cherchons un peu, mais restez prudent. , dit Gabriel.

Gabriel et Mccree partirent ensemble d'un côté. Angela resta avec Reinhadt.

-On ne peu pas dire le contraire, c'est un très bel endroit. , dit Ange.

-Oui, dommage qu'il soit habité par les Shimada. , dit Reinhadt.

Ange ne dit rien.

-Je sais, toi tu n'as rien spécialement contre les Shimada. Mais admet qu'ils font beaucoup de mal. , dit Reinhadt.

-Tu as raison Rein, comme toujours. , dit Ange.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Pendant ce temps Mccree et Gabriel fouillait les lieux.

-Tu pense qu'ils savaient à l'avance ce que l'on préparait ? , demanda Mccree.

-C'est possible. On à un traitre parmi nous. , dit Gabriel.

-Mh…possible, retournons voir les autres et partons de cet endroit. , dit Mccree.

Ils partirent donc, Ange et Reinhadt était toujours là.

\- Aucune trace de ces maudits Shimada. , grogna Gabriel.

-Du coup on rentre ? , demanda Ange.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix. , dit Gabriel.

Hélas, au moment où ils allaient partirent, une grosse rafale de fusil leur tomba dessus.

-C'était un piège ! Mettez vous à l'abri ! , cria Mccree.

Il tira en direction des coups de feu. Il tua juste 2 hommes, avant d'être touché. Il ne restait plus que Ange debout, elle s'était cachée dans une petite cabane, espérant que personne ne l'ai vu.

Hélas pour elle, certains entrèrent et avait leurs fusils braqué sur eux.

-On se calme. , dit une voix. , Laissez celle là en vie, elle nous servira de messager.

Un homme, plutôt grand de taille, et masqué apparu, sa tenue faisait penser aux samourai, mais en même temps aux militaires d'aujourd'hui.

Ange, ne dit rien, elle le regarda dans les yeux, si bien entendu il en avait.

-Vous allez dire à vos petits amis , que nous sommes plus fort que jamais, et que si jamais ils refourrent leurs nez dans nos affaires, ils pourront dire adieu à leur réputation. , dit l'homme.

-Et si je refuse ? , demanda Ange.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que tu es le choix. , après avoir dit ça, il lui injecta un liquide, qui l'endormi rapidement.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie d'Overwatch, et commença à vouloir se lever, quand le médecin la rallongea.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous levée. , dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Ange.

-On vous a trouvé dans une ruelle, en sale état d'ailleurs. Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?, demanda le médecin.

-Ils savaient qu'on allait venir. C'était un piège…..Et les autres ?! *elle se releva brusquement*

-Ils vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas. , le médecin avait une voix rassurante.

Ange se rallongea et elle finit par s'endormir petit à petit.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie heureusement. Le médecin lui permit de se lever, elle alla donc faire son rapport au chef.

Quand à Genji, il reçue une proposition de la part de Gabriel. Intégrer Blackwatch et ainsi avoir ce qu'il faut pour se venger de son frère, et aussi l'aider à accomplir des missions secrètes. Il accepta sans hésiter. Il en parla bien sûr à Ange.

-Blackwatch ? Je suis contente pour toi, mais aussi triste, ils ne valent pas mieux que ton clan au niveau meurtres et assassina. , dit Ange.

-Mais au moins, je serais entrainer et j'aurais assez de potentiel pour me venger de mon frère. , dit Genji.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de toi un assassin sans pitié. , dit Ange.

Genji ne dit rien, il sourit juste un peu à Ange.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment à parler de Blackwatch.

Ange parti à l'infirmerie, elle était appelée pour une urgence. Un patient malade. Genji lui, on l'envoya pour une mission, faire ses preuves.

-Votre première mission, est de capturer quelqu'un, qui sait des choses sur l'un de nos ennemies. Ne vous faite pas remarqué et il y aura une récompense. , dit Gabriel.

-Et, il se trouve où ? , demanda Genji.

-Il est en ce moment à Londres. , dit Gabriel.

-Très bien, j'irais le chercher et le ramené. , dit Genji.

Il parti donc pour un long moment en Angleterre.

Pendant toute cette période, les agents d'Overwatch et de Blackwatch restaient discrets.

Il revint rapidement après 2 mois.

-Voilà, votre fameux Frost. , dit Genji.

-Merci, comme promis, une information sur votre frère. , dit Gabriel. Il à quitté le clan Shimada et il erre maintenant dans le Japon.

Genji ne dit rien.

-Vous pouvez partir, votre prochaine mission sera en fonction de ce que va dire Frost. , dit Gabriel.

Genji parti sans plus rien dire.

Ange en profita pour lui parler.

-Vous avez impressionné Gabriel. Il voudrait même vous payer pour faire des missions pour lui. , dit Ange.

-Mh. , Genji était occupé à écrire sur un journal.

-Frost à parler. , dit Ange.

-Il à dit quoi ? , demanda Genji.

-Un ministre du président des États-Unis à payer La Sombra, l'ennemi d'Overwatch, pour qu'elle nous supprime. , dit Ange.

-Je dois lui faire quoi ? , demanda Genji.

-Le tuer, c'est ce que veut Gabriel. , dit Ange…

-Ca me convient. , Genji laisse son journal sur son lit et prépare ses affaires.

-Vous partez déjà ? , demanda Ange.

-Oui, je veux que tout ça soit terminé le plus rapidement possible. , Genji s'approcha d'elle. , je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible, je vous le promets.

Il parti rapidement, laissant Ange seule.

-Je trouve tout de même scandaleux que cous acceptiez les assassina. , dit Ange à Gabriel. Elle était aller le voir dans son bureau.

-C'est pourtant le meilleur moyen d'arriver à nos fins Ange. , dit Gabriel.

-Il y à bien d'autres moyen plus propres…, dit Ange, elle se laissait emporté par la colère.

-Non, il n'y en à pas. , dit Gabriel.

-Mais vous n'essayez même pas de chercher ! , s'écria Ange.

Gabriel se leva et s'avança vers elle.

-Même si c'est Morrison, qui dirige maintenant Overwatch, je reste ton supérieur. Alors tu me dois respect. , dit Gabriel.

Ange ne dit rien, il avait raison. Elle risquait de se faire renvoyée pour une telle insolence.

Il se baissa vers elle et lui murmura : « Apprend à te la fermer. Ok ? »

Elle ne dit rien, elle avait soudain peur de Gabriel, alors que avant, elle n'avait pas peur.

Gabriel n'était pas quelqu'un de très compatissant on va dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens.

-Tu peu partir. , dit Gabriel.

Ange partie rapidement, contente d'enfin quitté ce fichu bureau et d'être loin de cet homme.

La sombra, parlons un peu d'elle avant de continuer. C'est une femme remarquable, je pense que niveau combat, elle est l'égal de Genji. Elle ne ressent pas beaucoup d'émotion, sinon de la haine et le désir de faire plaisirs à ceux qui la paye et qui ont la même haine qu'elle.

Que dire de plus sur elle ? A part qu'elle se fait très discrète… et qu'elle travaille dans l'ombre ?

La Sombra entra dans le bâtiment ou il y avait justement la cible de Genji (qui lui aussi s'était faufilé)

Elle prit le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à la grande salle, et fit bien attention que personne ne la voit.

C'est là qu'un homme, portant une capuche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage l'interpela.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. C'est une grave erreur, vous risqué de vous faire attrapée. , dit l'homme.

-Lâchez-moi vieux fou. , elle avait une voix qui faisait robotique, mais aussi lugubre et mélodieuse à la fois.

-Je vous aurais prévenu. , l'homme disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

La Sombra continua sa route, et pendant ce temps Genji était presque à la grande salle , il était au dessus du ministre qu'il devait tuer.

Il arma ses projectiles et visa la tête du ministre.

-Je vous dérange ? , Genji sursauta, quand il se retourna, il vit La Sombra.

-Pardon ? , Genji se demandait qui elle était.

-Vous étiez en plein travail je crois. Pardonnez-moi. , dit-elle avec sa voix mélodieuse.

Genji n'attendit pas, il la chargea, il sentait que c'était une ennemie.

Un grand combat entre deux grands guerriers commença.

Il lança des projectiles sur La Sombra, elle les esquiva tous.

Elle sortie deux révolver, plus ou moins moderne, elle tira à plusieurs reprise, Genji esquiva la plus part des coups.

Avec son corps robotique, il ne sentait pas les balles le transpercer, il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Et mystérieusement, elle non plus ne ressentait pas la douleur.

-Qui êtes vous ? , demanda Genji.

Elle disparu et réapparu derrière lui. Elle lui mis un coups de pied dans la tête qui l'assoma. Bien entendu avant de partir, elle laissa sa carte de visite.

Il se réveilla un peu après, il entendit une voix familière, celle de Ange.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas encore vous levé, vous êtes encore trop faible, et vous avez une jambe arraché, je vais la ressoudé, mais ne bougez pas ! , dit Ange.

-Et le ministre alors ? , c'était Gabriel qui parlait.

-Il…m'a échappé. , dit Genji.

-Incapable ! , dit Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a attaqué, une mystérieuse personne, dont je ne sais même pas son nom. Elle se bat encore mieux que moi, et elle à disparue. , dit Genji.

-C'était La Sombra. Elle à laisser sa marque sur vous. , dit Ange.

-Comment ça une marque ? , dit Genji.

-Ange lui montra son armure, il y avait un dessin dessus. C'était un renard parmis les étoiles, magnifique dessins d'ailleurs.

-C'est magnifique. , dit Genji.

Ange et Gabriel gardèrent le silence.

-Bref, reposez-vous. , dit Ange.

-Comme je vois, que La Sombra est très intéressé par vous, il serait bon de vous utiliser comme appât. , dit Gabriel.

-Quoi ? Comment ça comme appât ?! Je m'y oppose ! , dit Ange.

-Bon, j'en ai marre de vous, emmenez là. , Gabriel fit signe aux gardes de faire sortir Ange.

-Oh, vous allez faire quoi après ? Vous n'avez pas de grade assez haut pour me viré ! , dit Ange.

-Vous croyez ? A partir de ce jour vous êtes viré, faite vos valises. , dit Gabriel.

-Attendez ! Si vous la virez, je refuse de vous aider. , dit Genji.

-On ne marchande pas avec moi. , dit Gabriel.

-Alors vous allez devoir vous trouvez un autre appât. , dit Genji.

Gabriel soupira.

-Très bien, lâchez là. , dit Gabriel aux gardes qui commençaient à l'emmener. , Mais quand cette mission sera fini, je m'occuperais de vous deux personnellement.

Il parti, depuis ce jour, Ange se fait silencieuse, et n'adresse même plus la parole à Genji.

Après un moment, la griffe envahi la base secrète d'Overwatch , il y avait un vaisseau qui devait emmener tout les agents d'Overwatch en sécurité, mais Genji décida de partir de son côté, Ange voulu l'accompagner.

-Laissez moi allez avec vous. , dit Ange.

-Non, vous serez plus en sécurité avec les autres. , dit Genji.

-Non, c'est avec vous que je serais en sécurité. , dit Ange.

-Je ne peu pas vous emmenez. , dit Genji.

-J'ai besoin de vous, vous pouvez me sauver, mais vous refusez, n'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? ! , s'écria Ange.

Il lui attrapa le bras violement.

-L'honneur ? Que savez vous sur l'honneur ? Vous restez en dehors des bataille à soigner ceux qui tombent aux combats, et à faire le ménage après les batailles. Vous êtes une lâche, alors comment pouvez-vous dire que vous savez ce qu'est l'honneur ? , Genji s'arrêta là, et la laissa partir.

Elle décida donc d'aller avec le vaisseau, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle passa par sa chambre, prendre quelques affaires importantes, mais brusquement la porte se referma.

-Bonsoir ma belle, ça te dit de jouer un peu ? , c'était La Sombra.

-Qui êtes vous, et que me voulez-vous ? , demanda Ange.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Une histoire tragique.

Il était une fois, une jeune femme, très belle et généreuse, au grand cœur. Elle était tomber amoureuse d'un grand guerrier, mais celui-ci 'ignorait complètement. Lorsque soudain le père du grand guerrier mourut. La jeune femme accusa alors un membre d'Overwatch d'être l'assassin. Hélas la vérité éclata, c'était la jeune femme l'assassin du père du guerrier. Celui-ci fou de chagrin la tua. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut. Elle avait survécue et prit la plus grande décision de sa vie, abandonné son humanité et son corps. Vois-tu ? Je ne suis plus humaine. , dit La Sombra.

-C'est vous sur la photo que Genji ne quitte jamais, vous êtes la mystérieuse femme qu'il à tuer sans le vouloir ? , dit Ange.

-Oui ! Il m'a tué ! Et maintenant pour le punir, je vais lui enlever, ce qui est plus cher que tout au monde à ses yeux, toi !

Tout devint noir pour Ange, quand elle se réveilla, elle était attachée à une chaise, dans une petite pièce.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme, assez grand. Il s'avança un peu plus, et montra son visage,….Talon, c'était Talon !

Angela aurait voulu parler, mais hélas, sa bouche était bandée.

-Très bien, on va vous retirée ce bandage, et vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions. , dit Talon.

Angela baissa les yeux, Talon lui avait toujours fait peur.

-Bon, maintenant, dite moi, où sont partis vos amis ? , demanda Talon.

-Je n'en sais rien. , dit Angela.

-Je vais répéter, où sont-ils allez ? , demanda Talon.

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'en sais rien ! , dit Angela.

-Vous mentez. , dit Talon.

-J'ai une question pour vous, comment ça se fait que La Sombra soit avec vous ? Alors qu'elle travaille souvant en solo ? , demanda Angela.

-Elle est venu, me proposer son aide, disant qu'elle à eu une relation amical avec un membre d'Overwatch il y à longtemps, et que du coup, elle sait comment les atteindre. , dit Talon.

-Ah vraiment ? Juste ça ? , dit Angela.

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! , dit Talon. Répondez à ma question !

-Je vous ai dis, que je n'en sais rien, ils m'ont abandonné…., dit Angela, en soupirant.

Il regarda un peu Angela, puis baissa les yeux.

-Très bien, laissez la partir. , dit Talon.

Ils la détachèrent, et la laissèrent partir, c'était La Sombra qui fut charger de l'emmener ailleurs, elle l'abandonna dans une ruelle, et la laissa.

C'est Genji qui la retrouva. Il tenait à s'excuser pour son comportement.

Elle était attachée….dans une poubelle…..

-Pour être une surprise, en voilà une. , dit Genji en la détachant.

-Je croyais que j'étais une lâche et que vous ne vouliez plus me parler. , dit Angela.

-C'est vrai, et je regrette ce que je vous ai dit, ce n'était point polie de ma part. , dit Genji.

Angela parti dans un fou rire, Genji la faisait rire, et Angela faisait rire Genji.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai assez l'habitude que les gens soient énervé contre moi. , Angela riait encore.

Genji ne dit rien, il souriait sous son masque.

-Vous savez, je pense qu'il serait temps de se mettre à l'abri, il commence à pleuvoir. , dit Angela au bout d'un moment.

-Oh..euh oui. Où habitez-vous ? , demanda Genji.

-Vu, que je ne sais pas où l'on est, je ne pourrais vous le dire. , Angela se releva, car elle était assise sur le sol, elle tenta de reconnaitre les lieux, mais impossible sous cette pluie.

-Déjà quittons cet endroit. , Genji quitta la ruelle suivit d'Angela.

-Où allons-nous ? , demanda Angela.

-N'importe, un endroit où on sera en sécurité de la pluie. , dit Genji.

Angela suivit Genji, elle ne savait pas où il allait et s'en fichait.

Angela retrouva enfin sa maison.

-Faite comme chez vous. , dit Angela à Genji.

Genji entra, il sourit puis s'installa sur le canapé, il se trouvait devant la télé. Il l'alluma, et un dessin animé passait, ça parlait d'un groupe de jeune avec un chien parlant, qui enquêtaient sur des fait surnaturel.

Angela revint après un moment, elle s'assit près de lui et ne dit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, à part regarder ce dessin animé ? , demanda Angela.

-Angela, tu devrais prendre une pause dans ton travail, ça te dirais une journée entre ami ? , dit Genji.

-Ca me ferais très plaisir.. , dit Angela.

La journée fut rapide, mais tellement génial. Ils étaient sortit marcher un peu au début, puis ils finirent part allez au cinéma, aller dans un parc d'attractions, visiter des lieux touristiques etc.… Bref, une belle journée.

Quand le soir fut venu, ils rentrèrent chez Angela. Elle parti prendre une douche, tandis qu'il regardait encore la télé, et tomba sur les infos, ça parlait d'Overwatch, plus précisément de Blackwatch.

« Nous arrêtons ce dessin animé pour parler d'une affaire importante. Overwatch à encore frappé, hier soir il y à eu une explosion, il y à eu de nombreux blessé. Le coupable de ce fait, est un agent d'Overwatch, qui avant faisait parti de Blackwatch, l'organisation coupable de plusieurs meurtres abominable…. »

Angela descendit des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? , demanda t'elle.

-Rien. , Genji éteint la télé avant qu'elle ne puisse voir le reste.

-Genji, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peu tout me dire. , elle s'assit près de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est juste…Blackwatch et tout ça…je n'arrive plus à supporté tout ce qu'ils font. , dit Genji.

-Genji, vous avez fait parti de l'organisation qui à sûrement fait le plus de mal après la griffe. Et pourtant, vous avez toujours refusé de tuer un innocent pour sauver un autre. Vous avez toujours sauvé les deux. Alors arrêtez de vous dire que vous êtes un monstre. , la voix d'Angela était rassurante.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un innocent, mais si jamais ça devait arriver, et que je perds le contrôle de moi, tu va me détesté…, dit Genji.

-Genji, ce jour n'arrivera jamais. * elle fit une pause avant de reprendre* et si jamais ça arrivait, je sais que ça ne serait pas de ta faute.

-Angela, et si jamais je meurs….sachez rien. * il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre*

Angela le regarda, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il se leva : »Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire » puis il parti. Angela le regarda partir elle voulait lui dire de rester, mais elle n'eut aucun courage. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, et qu'il voulait être seul, elle parti se coucher.

La nuit fut bien longue pour elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, à ce que voulais lui dire Genji, elle devinait, mais se dit que c'était une bêtise.

-Pauvre de moi, je suis si triste, et si jamais il ne m'aimait pas ? Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. , Angela parlait à elle-même. Elle tourna la tête pour voir quelle heure il était, elle ne fut pas étonnée, il était presque 6 heures et demi du matin, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Avant de se levée, elle s'assura que Genji n'était pas dans les parages, elle ne voulait ni le voir ni lui parler, la voie était libre, pas de Genji en vue.

Comme chaque matin, elle partie travailler, elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui était arrivé avec Talon, et elle comptait en parler à personne.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Winston, comme si de rien était.

-Bonjour Winston. , dit-elle avait une jolie voix et un beau sourire.

-Ah, bonjour Angela, heureux de vous revoir. , dit Winston se levant de son fauteuil pour la saluer.

-Winston, ce n'est pas la peine de me saluer comme si j'étais une princesse. *elle rit puis reprit* je cherche Gérard, j'ai un dossier important à lui remettre, tu sais où il est ?

-Il n'est pas ici, il à dû partir pour Londres d'urgence. Une affaire à régler avec le tribunal, nous avons eu des soucis ces derniers temps. Des gens commencent à croire à la fameuse histoire sur Blackwatch, hélas, je voudrais que ces histoires soient fausses. , Winston baissa les yeux un moment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule : « Je te promets que tout ça sera terminé rapidement." Elle s'assura qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, puis partie.

Elle apprit que Genji était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, et qu'il était reparti rapidement sans donné plus d'information où il allait.


	2. Chapter 2 Mauvaise nouvelle

Notre nouvelle histoire commence au pays du soleil levant.

Nous allons nous intéressé à une famille très spéciale cette fois.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et que vous la trouverez fidèle à la vrai, car je vais la faire telle que je l'imagine, car certain détails n'ont pas été donné.

C'est au Japon, dans une petite ville ignoré de tous, et bien caché, que l'histoire commence.

La ville porte le nom d'Hanamura. C'est là que vie un clan, nommé les Shimada, ils vivent dans la contrebande d'armes et de drogues. Le chef de clan, avait deux fils, les deux derniers descendants d'une grande lignée de Shimada. Le plus âgé s'appelait Hanzo tandis que le plus jeune s'appelait Genji. Tout les deux s'entendaient à merveille, mais étaient différants. Genji n'était pas très aimer par les membres de sa famille, à part de son père et de son frère.

Nous allons nous retrouvé au premier jour de l'entrainement de Genji, il était bien jeune, mais avait l'âme d'un guerrier, mais bien sûr , il préférait être un playboy, plutôt que d'être un guerrier.

Leur père vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Hanzo, là où ils étaient tout les deux.

Genji alla ouvrir

-Père, que voulez-vous ? , demanda t'il en le laissant entrer.

-Je viens vous parlez à tout les deux, Genji, mon fils, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à te battre. , dit leur père .

-Vraiment ? Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me battre…., dit Genji.

-Oui, Hanzo, aide le à se préparé. , dit leur père, en sortant de la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors ,après l'entrainement Genji fut autorisé à aller en ville, comme à son habitude il passe devant des jolies filles et leurs fait un jolie sourire. L'une d'entre elle alla le voir, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses préférées, brune, aux yeux vert, une longue tresse qui allait presque jusqu'à ses pieds. Son nom, était Lukuta, ça veut dire Maudite, ou alors démon, cela dépend de la traduction.

-Ton entrainement s'est bien passer ? , lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, ça va, je suis encore un peu nul, mais avec le temps je serais aussi bon que mon frère ! , dit le jeune Shimada en lui rendant son sourire.

-J'imagine. *elle rit un peu* j'ai aussi apprit que certains membres de ta famille ne t'aime pas beaucoup. , dit Lukuta.

-Ils peuvent dirent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me fait rien. , dit Genji.

-Tu as bien raison, il ne faut pas laisser les gens avoir un impact mauvais sur notre vie. , dit Lukuta.

-Si tu veux bien m'excusé, je vais me promener seul, on se verra plus tard. , puis il parti.

Lukuta le regarda partir sans rien dire, elle retourne vers le petit groupe de jeune, avec qui elle traine tout le temps. Mais bien entendu, un membre du clan Shimada les avait aperçu, il semblerait que cette jeune Lukuta pourrait avoir un impact sur la vie du jeune Shimada, et alla en faire part aux autres.

Pendant ce temps le jeune Shimada était rentré chez lui, assez tard le soir bien sûr, il fut interpelé par son frère.

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre d'une soit disant petite promenade ?, demanda son frère.

-J'ai fais une rencontre en chemin, et puis ça ne te regarde pas. , dit Genji.

-Comme tu veux, après tout ce n'est pas ma vie. , tout deux repartirent dans leurs chambres.

La nuit était longue, le lendemain, le père de Genji et Hanzo était convoqué à un conseil, il était donc parti très tôt, les laissant seul sous la garde d'une Shimada qui avait l'entière confiance du chef de clan.

-Debout ! , dit-elle en entrant dans leurs chambre et en tirant leurs draps. , Votre entrainement va reprendre aujourd'hui jeune Shimada. , elle parlait à Genji.

-Déjà ? Mais il est trop tôt. , fit Genji.

-Votre père m'a demander de veiller sur vous, et entre autre de vous entrainer au combat, et non à rester des heures au lit. , dit la Shimada.

Après qu'ils se soient lever tout les deux, elle les emmena dans la coure pour un exercice de tire à l'arc.

-On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec un arc, on commence par Hanzo. , dit la Shimada.

Celui-ci prit son arc favori et encocha quelques flèches, sans trop toucher le milieu de la cible.

-Vous pouvez sans doute faire mieux que votre frère Genji ? , demanda la Shimada.

-Bien entendu ! , dit Genji, prenant un arc et encochant à son tour une flèche, qui atterrie en plein milieu de la cible, ce qui fit la rage de son frère, il déposa son arc, pour prendre un katana comme son frère, c'était l'heure de l'entrainement à l'épée contre un mannequin.

-Le but est de soit décapité le mannequin, ou alors de le déchiré à certains endroits. Pas de coups trop violant, on n'est pas dans une bataille tout de même *elle voyait les deux frères, surtout l'ainé frappé un peu fort le mannequin* MAIS il se pourrait qu'un jour vous ayez à vous battre pour de vrai, et si vous n'êtes pas entrainer, ça peu vous coûter la vie. , elle continuait de les regarder et ne dit plus rien.

L'ainé des deux frères tentait désespérément de déchiré le mannequin, puis se retournant, il vie son frère jeté des projectile sur le mannequin, il se baissa à temps.

-Mais tu es malade ! , dit Hanzo, lâchant son épée.

-Tu n'avais cas pas être là. , dit Genji.

-Et toi, tu aurais put prévenir ! , dit Hanzo.

-Le but d'un guerrier, est de savoir esquiver chaque coups, si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaitre un bruit de projectile, alors t'es déjà mort. , dit Genji, regardant son frère partir.

-L'entrainement est donc terminé, je vous permets de sortir, mais revenez avant le couvre feu ! , dit la Shimada laissant Genji partir en ville. Il retourna voir bien sûr Lukuta, qui était toujours là pile au rendez-vous.

-Je t'ai regardée de loin, tu es un vrai guerrier. , dit Lukuta en souriant. , Et j'ai vu que tu as failli embroché ton frère.* elle se mit à rire*

-Il l'a mal prit, j'essaye juste de lui montrer qu'on doit toujours avoir un œil sur ses arrières. , dit Genji s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Il finira par comprendre. Normalement, c'est lui l'ainé, ça serait à lui de t'apprendre toutes ces choses. , Lukuta continuait de rire.

-Tout ça je le tiens de mon père, c'est un grand guerrier. , dit Genji.

-Oui sûrement, mais nous ne sommes plus au 15 ème siècle, aujourd'hui on à la technologie, et des armes encore plus utiles et meurtrières qu'avant. , dit Lukuta.

-Oui, tu as raison. , dit Genji, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, si jamais elle savait tout ce que sa famille fait comme horreur, elle s'enfuirait.

-Mon père aimerait te rencontré, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi, qu'il t'admire. , dit Lukuta toute souriante.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas. , dit Genji.

-Suis moi alors. , Lukuta s'enfonça dans la ville, et prit une ruelle abandonnée depuis longtemps, pleine d'ordures et d'autres déchets dégoutants, puis elle prit enfin par la droite et entra dans une vieille maison, mal entretenue.

-Père ? J'ai amené quelqu'un à la maison. , dit Lukuta.

Un vieil homme descendit les escaliers, et s'arrêta devant eux, il portait des lunettes, un peu fêlée, un vieux manteau, un pantalon d'on on voyait qu'il n'avait pas été lavé depuis longtemps et marchait en chaussons.

-Lukuta ? Qui est-ce que tu nous amène donc ? , demande le vieil homme tout surprit.

-C'est Genji, celui dont je t'avais parlé il y à pas si longtemps, tu voulais le rencontré, et le voilà. , dit Lukuta.

-Oh….oui Genji, je suis content de vous rencontrez jeune homme, venez, vous asseoir dans le salon, pardonnez moi pour le désordre, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça. , dit le vieil homme, content d'avoir de la visite, il emmena Genji dans le salon, tandis que Lukuta allait en cuisine.

-Je suis ravi aussi de vous rencontrez monsieur. Votre fille est vraiment charmante. , dit Genji voulant être poli.

-Eh bien, moi de même et je vous remercie. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez. , dit le vieil homme, regardant Lukuta entrer avec deux tasses de thé.

-Tu n'en prends pas ma chérie ? , demanda le vieil homme.

-Non papa. , dit Lukuta.

-Comme tu voudras. Sinon, comment vous vous êtes rencontré tout les deux ? , demanda le vieil homme assez curieux.

-En ville, j'avais fait tomber mes courses et il m'a aidé à toutes les retrouvées. , dit Lukuta.

-Oh, ça c'est un charmant jeune homme. , dit le vieil homme.

Genji ne dit rien, il souriait un peu, le vieil homme lui plaisait bien, il lui rappelait son père.

-Il ne me semble pas que vous m'ayez donné votre nom de famille, quel est-il ? , demanda le vieil homme.

-Shimada est son nom de famille. , dit Lukuta en souriant.

-Shimada…. ? *il retint son souffle un moment, puis se leva brusquement* Lukuta éloigne toi de lui.

-Qui y a-t-il père ? , demanda Lukuta.

-Je t'ai dis éloigne toi de lui ! , le vieil homme s'énervait un peu.

Lukuta obéi à contre cœur.

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma fille, assassin. , le vieil homme regardait Genji avec des yeux rempli de haine.

Genji ne discuta pas et sorti rapidement pour retourner au château, hélas cet homme avait été victime des crimes de son clan. Il entra dans sa chambre et n'en sorti pas avant l'heure du dîner. Et il décida d'oublier Lukuta, après tout, les filles ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

Pendant tout le dîner il ne parla pas, son frère avait beau lui parler, il ne disait rien et ne répondait pas aux questions poser par son professeur. Son frère commença à s'inquiéter pour lui, peut-être qu'il était malade…Il lui rendait visite le soir, mais la porte restait souvent fermé à clef.

-Est-ce que pour une fois tu peu me laisser entrer ? , demande Hanzo.

-Si tu veux. , Genji ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu reste enfermé dans ta chambre tout el temps ? , demanda Hanzo inquiet pour son frère.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Genji voulant le faire sortir de la chambre.

-Je suis ton frère, à moi tu peu parler. , dit Hanzo posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Genji hésita un moment, puis il se décida enfin à parler à son frère.

-Bon très bien assied toi. , dit Genji proposant une chaise à Hanzo qu'il accepta volontiers., tu te souviens de Lukuta ? Elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant que les Shimada sont des meurtriers, mais son père le savait et j'ai fais l'erreur de lui dire mon nom, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir…..

Hanzo resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforté son frère.

-Comment je peu faire pour qu'elle me refasse confiance et que son père ne m'égorge pas ? , demanda Genji.

-Là , je ne peu pas t'aider, il va falloir que tu attende qu'elle soit seule, et puis lui parler, mais doucement, ne va pas trop vite, sinon c'est elle qui pourrait t'égorgé. , dit Hanzo plaisantant un peu.

Genji et Hanzo se mirent à rire ensemble et passèrent la nuit ensembles histoire de se tenir compagnie.

Le lendemain Hanzo accompagna Genji pour aller parler à Lukuta, enfin si elle était là bien sûr et sans son père…

Elle était là, mais surveillée par des gardes, il était impossible de l'approcher à moins de les neutralisé…

Hanzo et Genji s'échangèrent un regard puis ils partirent l'un à droite l'autre à gauche. Genji neutralisé la moitié des gardes et laissa le reste à Hanzo. Il alla voir Lukuta et l'entraina dans un coin.

-Oui, je sais, ton père veut pas qu'on se voit, mais je devais te parler. , dit Genji.

-Si tu viens pour t'excuser tu es déjà pardonné, peu importe ce que mon père à peu dire, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ta famille. , dit Lukuta.

-…Je n'ai jamais aimé ce que ma famille fait, et je ne l'approuve pas. , dit Genji.

-Oui, mais mon père pense que tu es comme ton père. , dit Lukuta.

-Mais pourtant c'est faux, mon père et mon frère se ressemble beaucoup plus que moi. , dit Genji.

-Je ne peu rien faire pour le raisonné, oh Genji, je voudrais tellement vivre loin d'ici avec toi…., dit Lukuta ayant quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Je sais…Si tu veux, on peu partir, loin d'ici, où tu voudras. , dit Genji en se rapprochant d'elle, il la serra contre lui un moment, le temps qu'elle arrête de pleuré.

-On pourrait voyager dans le monde entier ?, demanda Lukuta.

-Si tu veux. , dit Genji en lui souriant.

Lukuta sourit un peu, elle était contente de cette réponse.

Les semaines passaient, et le père de Genji et Hanzo revint de loin, le soir même, il décida d'aller se promener avec ses fils, pour leurs parler.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas marché tous ensemble, hélas, votre mère serait heureuse de voir ce que vous êtes devenu, de brave guerrier. , dit le père des deux frères.

Aucuns d'eux ne parla, le souvenir de leur mère morte était insupportable, et voulait l'oublié à jamais.

-Je vais aller droit au but, je suis fier de vous deux, vous avez bien progressé ces dernières semaines, grâce à votre nouveau mentor. , dit le vieil homme ne se tournant même pas pour les regarder.

-Père, j'ai une question, où étiez vous allez pendant toutes ces semaines ?, demanda Hanzo curieux.

-Eh bien, cette fois mon fils, je ne peu pas te le dire. , il reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire, donc, je disais que vous avez bien progressé pendant ces semaines passée. Et je pense que Hanzo, tu es prêt à être le nouveau chef et toi Genji à être un grand guerrier.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux.

-La compassion et les bonnes actions que l'ont fait, peuvent avoir un bon impact sur la vie de beaucoup de gens, n'oubliez jamais ça mes fils. , le vieil homme se tourna enfin vers eux, et leurs sourit. Ils rentrèrent au château, mais le nuit qui suivit devint très longue et atroce pour les deux frères. Genji voulait rendre visite à son père dans sa chambre, pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire. Il alla donc frapper à la porte de son père, mais personne ne répondit. Alors il insista mais toujours rien, il décida d'entré dans la chambre quand même, ce qu'il vit alors restera à jamais dans ses pire souvenir, déjà il y avait beaucoup de sang sur les murs, et le corps inerte de son père sur le sol couvert de sang, il couru vers lui et le pris dans ses bras espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop regarda son père, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et articula « Genji.. » avant de rendre l'âme…Genji fut tellement horrifié par la mort de son père qu'il hurla si fort que ça réveillé Hanzo et les membres du clan, qui arrivèrent rapidement.

-Genji… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Hanzo.

-Il est mort, ils ont tué père. , dit Genji, la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Hanzo vint près de lui, puis il se retourna vers les gardes et les membres du clan.

-Fouillez tout le château ! L'assassin de mon père doit être retrouvé ! , lui aussi était triste, mais le cachait bien.

On laissa les deus frères tout seuls un moment, puis on vint prendre le corps, les funérailles se passèrent dès l'auebe dans la cour, aux yeux de tous, Lukuta était là, après les funérailles fini, elle alla voir Genji.

-Je suis terriblement désolée pour ton père. , dit Lukuta.

Il ne parla pas, il était trop triste.

-Viens, je dois te parler, seul à seul. , dit Lukuta, elle l'emmena dans un coin ou personne ne pourrait les entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? , demanda enfin Genji.

-Tout le monde recherches l'assassin de ton père, mais ils sont sur une fausse piste, je sais qui l'a tuer, il s'appelle Reyes. , dit Lukuta.

-Où puis-je le trouver ? , demanda Genji.

-Il vit dans la ruelle où mon père vivait. , dit Lukuta.

-Pourquoi tu parle de lui au passé ?, demanda Genji.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être victime de la griffe. , sur ce elle partie, et Genji ne la retint pas, il alla se préparé à rencontré l'assassin de son père.

Il en profita pendant que tout le monde pleurait son père pour partir, il arriva vite à la maison, elle semblait abandonnée, il entra quand même en forçant la porte, il monta à l'étage et fouilla, il n'y avait personne, il descendit en bas, et au moment ou il entrait dans une pièce, il y eu un coup de fusil et des balles qui était entré dans le mur juste à côté de lui, il se retourna son Katana à la main, Reyes était en face de lui, l'un de ses révolver charger sur lui.

-Il faut frappé avant d'entré. , dit-il.

Genji ne dit rien, il tenait son Katana de plus en plus fort, il attendit quelques secondes, puis il attaqua, mais Reyes s'avérait trop fort pour lui, il esquiva tout les coups et le toucha plusieurs fois avec des balles, Genji abandonna au bout d'un moment et se laissa tomber sur le sol, pendant que Reyes pointait ses deux révolver sur lui, mais à ce moment Lukuta arriva.

-Ca suffit ! , dit-elle pointant à son tour un révolver sur Reyes.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à ma petite fête. , il pointa alors l'un de ses révolvers sur elle.

-Laisse le partir. , dit Lukura parlant de Genji.

-Oh pourquoi ? Je pense que tu as un faible pour lui, mais au moins, est-il au courant de notre petit secret ?, Reyes se tourna vers Genji.

-Quel secret ?, demanda Genji.

-Oh vas-y dit lui Lukuta. N'est pas peur. Après tout l'amour est plus fort que tout. , dit Reyes.

Lukuta fit non de la tête.

-Bien, je vais le faire moi-même. C'est elle qui à tuer ton père, elle travaille pour la griffe. , dit Reyes avec un rire noir.

Genji se releva et attaqua Reyes, mais celui-ci disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Genji se tourna alors vers Lukuta.

-Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ?, demanda sèchement Genji.

-Je…..Oui…., Lukuta baissa les yeux.

-POURQUOI ?! , cria Genji, C'ETAIT MON PERE, JE L'AIMAIS !

-Si je ne le tuais pas, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te tuer sous mes yeux. , dit Lukuta baissant la tête.

-Tu vas me le payer…, il chargea Lukuta, qui ne peu esquiver, elle se laissa glissé contre le mur, le Katana de Genji dans l'estomac. Genji s'était laisser emporté par un excès de colère, il se calma et il regarda Genji, voyant sa lame qui l'avait transpercé, il recula d'effroi .

-Lukuta….., Genji avait du mal à articulé.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle souffrait trop, mais pas que physiquement, le fait d'être tuer par celui que l'on aime, ça fait mal.

-Non, non, NON ! , il retourna vers elle, et lui releva la tête, elle respirait encore. Tiens le coup, je vais te sauver…

-C'est trop tard Genji, tu ne peu plus rien pour moi…, Lukuta lui sourit un peu, je suis désolée d'avoir tué ton père, je m'en veux encore.

-Je te pardonne….Mais s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi…je t'avais promis de te faire voyager…, dit Genji.

-Partout où tu iras, je serais avec toi….je veillerais sur toi. , Lukuta passa une main sur les cheveux de Genji, voulant le réconforté, puis son bras tomba au sol et elle ferma les yeux.

Genji ne dit rien, il reste près d'elle pendant un moment, il la serra contre lui pendant des heures, avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve, on appela Hanzo, parce que Genji refusait de lâcher le corps de Lukuta, finalement on réussi de force à le lui enlevé.

-Reprend toi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Hanzo.

-Je l'ai tuer….Je l'ai tuer…., Genji n'arrêtait pas de répété cette phrase.

-Très bien….Je vais attendre que tu aille mieux. , Hanzo parti laissant son frère seul dans sa chambre.

Les semaines passèrent, il commençait à aller un peu mieux, il raconta enfin tout ce qui s'était passé à Hanzo. Celui-ci avait reçu ordre des membres du clan, de reprendre en main Genji, et de lui dire de réintégré le clan.

-Il faut que je te demande un truc, tu sais que père n'est plus là, et que je suis maintenant le nouveau chef….je te demanda de m'aider à remettre à neuf le clan, je ne peu pas y arriver seul. , dit Hanzo.

-Moi ? Aider le clan qui à causer la mort des personnes que j'aime ?, demanda Genji. , Jamais !

-Tu ne peu pas laisser tomber l'héritage de notre père ! , dit Hanzo.

-C'est ton héritage, pas le mien ! , Genji et Hanzo commencèrent à se disputé.

Les jours passaient et leurs dispute se transforma en duel. Il n'y à aucuns détail sur le combat, ce qu'on sait c'est que Genji fut gravement blessé. Passant par là, il fut sauver par Ange.

Elle se pencha un peu sur lui pour voir si il était encore en vie.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?, demanda Ange.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, mais il voyait flou, il ne répondit pas, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Bien, vous êtes encore vivant, s'il vous plait, restez encore en vie juste pour quelques minutes, le temps que je vous sauve la vie. , elle l'emmena avec elle, dans sa base, et le plaça sur une table d'opération, elle lui mis un appareil pour le maintenir en vie.

-Bon, je vais vous faire une proposition. , commença t'elle à dire.

-Je vous écoute…., Genji était un peu inquiet, c'était quoi cette proposition….

-Je peu vous sauver la vie, vous offrir une deuxième vie, mais à condition de m'aider à dissoudre le clan Shimada. , dit Ange.

Genji hésita, s'était une proposition intéressante, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, lui offrir une deuxième vie ? Peu importe, il accepta, et l'on recréa son corps en robotique.

Il se réveilla quelques mois après, il ne se souvenait de rien, il regarda Ange, qui lui sourait.

-Comment vous vous sentez ?, demanda t'elle.

-Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes membres bouger ?, demanda Genji.

-Regardez vous-même, mais je vous préviens, ça peu vous faire un choc…, elle l'aida à se lever et à marcher vers un miroir.

Il resta un moment devant le miroir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra. C'était un homme, grand, visage plutôt sombre, et regard noir, il ignora Genji et regarda Ange.

-La recrue est attendue en salle d'entrainement dans 10 minutes. , puis il sorti.

-Bien, vous avez entendu ? Il est temps de vous préparez. , dit Ange, commençant à regarder si chaque pièce de son corps robotique était bien accroché.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?, demanda Genji.

-Ils vont vous entrainer, vous réapprendre les base du combat, mais avec votre nouveau corps, je pense que vos capacité on été augmentée.

Genji ne dit rien, il restait encore choqué à la vue d'un corps robotique.

Ange lui sourit, puis on entendit : « La recrue doit se présenté devant le capitaine dans 1 minute »

-Il est temps, suivez moi. , Ange l'emmena au point de rendez-vous.

Il en profitait pour regarder autour de lui, c'était bien différant d'Hanamura, c'était bien plus moderne…Ca le déstabilisait un peu.

-Voilà, c'est ici. , elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entré, elle le suivit juste après.

Il regarda tout les gens qui étaient là. C'était tous des agents d'Overwatch, certains étaient des recrue, d'autre juste des qui voulaient voir les nouveaux s'entrainer.

-Ah, voilà donc le nouveau venu. , dit un homme, de taille moyenne, cheveux blond, et blouse bleue. , Mettez vous dans les rangs.

Genji obéi et se mit à côté d'un agent, nouvelle elle aussi, cheveux noir court, et un beau sourire.

-Tracer. , elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra en souriant.

-Genji, enchanté. , dit-il.

-Vous êtes donc celui sauver par Ange. , dit Tracer.

-Ange ? , demanda Genji.

-C'est celle qui vous à accompagner, elle est juste à l'entré. , tout deux jetèrent un léger regard vers Ange.

Genji ne dit plus rien, les deux chef commençaient à donner des ordres.

-Je voudrais déjà voir le nouveau venu combattre, voir de quoi il est capable. , dit l'homme à la veste bleue.

Genji le regarda, il ne dit rien.

-Quelle est votre arme favorite mon garçon ?, demanda l'homme.

-Je suis plutôt doué avec un Katana. , dit Genji.

-Bien, qu'on apporte une épée à notre recrue. , dit l'homme.

Genji prit l'épée qu'on lui tendit, il avait peur, il ne contrôlait pas très bien son nouveau corps…Ce fut la pire honte de sa vie, il perdu face à une femme…Tracer.

-Ca suffira pour le moment, laissons la recrue se reposer. , dit le sous chef.

Genji parti rapidement, il n'en pouvait plus des rires et des moqueries de ses camarades, Ange alla le rejoindre, comme chaque soir, pour vérifier son équipement, il était sur le point de dormir quand il demanda une question plutôt inattendue.

-Vous savez chanter ?, demanda Genji.

-Oui, pourquoi une telle question ?, Ange était surprise.

-Vous pourriez me chanter une chanson ? Ca m'aiderais à dormir…, Genji aimait beaucoup la musique et les chants.

-Très bien. , Ange lui sourit, puis elle commença une chanson, parlant d'une gentille sorcière qui parcourait le monde sur son balai. Cette chanson lui venait de son père.

Genji s'endormit rapidement, mais il tenait dans sa main, la main de Ange.

-Bonne nuit, Genji. , murmura Ange, avant de partir.

Le lendemain, Ange vint vite le réveillé, et lui dit qu'il allait enfin partir en mission, qu'elle avait convaincue le grand patron, et qu'ils avaient tout deux rendez-vous avec lui. Après qu'il soit préparé, il suivit Ange jusqu'au bureau du patron.

-Bien, vous voilà. Je vais être clair, si vous échouez, je vous jette dehors. , dit le patron.

Genji ne dit rien.

-Bon, cette mission concerne votre famille. , dit le patron.

-Ils ne sont plus ma famille désormais. , dit Genji.

-Oui, et je comprends. Bref, votre mission consiste à arrêté un convoi, en route pour Hanamura, il est charger d'armes. Si les Shimada n'ont plus d'armes, ils seront faibles. Mais le démantèlement de cette famille, sera longue, mais avec votre aide, on y arrivera. C'est une mission facile, mais je vous dit quand même bonne chance. , le patron prit alors une cigarette et l'alluma et commença à fumer.

-Vous appelez ça une mission facile ?, demanda Genji.

-Peut-être préférez vous faire le ménage de tout le bâtiment pour bien commencé la journée ? , demanda le Patron.

-J'arrêterais le convoi. , Genji parti donc, mais avant de partir, le patron lui dit que son frère d'arme serait Mccree, un des meilleurs agent d'Overwatch, ou plutôt Blackwatch..

-Il est pas très commode le patron. , dit Genji.

-Oui, mais sans lui on serait à la rue. , dit Ange.

-Et qui est ce Mccree ?, demanda Genji.

-Un agent de Blackwatch, un des meilleurs. , dit Ange.

-Blackwatch ? , demanda Genji.

-Il y à certaine question qu'il ne faut pas poser ici, cessé d'être si curieux. , dit Ange.

Genji ne dit plus rien et suivit Ange.

-Vous le trouverez sans doute au bar, encore en train de piquolé. , dit Ange.

Le bar se trouvait juste à leur droite, il était à une cinquantaine de pas du bureau du patron.

-Il n'y aura que lui et moi dans cette mission ?, demanda Genji.

-Je n'en sais rien. , dit Ange.

Ils entrèrent et en effet, Mccree buvait au bar bien tranquillement.

-Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre travail, mais je tiens à vous présentez votre compagnon de mission. , dit Ange.

-Mh ? Ah oui….la fameuse mission.., il semblait complètement ivre, et il commença à attraper sa bouteille de whisky.

-Oui, la mission ! , Ange lui reprit la bouteille des mains.

-Rooh lala, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi au juste ?, demanda Mccree.

-Aidez Genji à réussir sa mission. , dit Ange.

Il se leva et regarda Genji, il le dépassait d'au moins une trentaine de centimètres. Mccree est un cowboy, enfin oui on peu dire ça, sa tenue y ressemble en tout cas.

-Eh bien, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? , dit Mccree.

-Vous partez demain à l'aube. Le convoi sera en pleine forêt, vous aurez donc l'avantage de la surprise, en vous cachant dans les arbres. , dit Ange.

-Un peu comme Robin des bois en fait ? , dit Mccree en plaisantant.

-Oui, un peu du genre. , dit Ange, n'aimant pas que l'on blague trop sur les missions suicide.

Genji ne disait rien, il restait silencieux.

-Bien, donc, on saura que demain qui d'autre viendra avec nous. , dit Mccree.

-Je vais m'entrainer. , Genji parti, Ange le laissa partir, elle parla de la mission avec Mccree.

-Il faut à tout prit détruire ce que le convoi transporte, okay ? , dit Ange.

-Donner une mission pareille à une recrue ? Vous êtes sérieux ? , demanda Mccree.

-C'est le patron qui décide, on à besoin de Genji pour détruire les Shimada. , Ange commençait tout de même à remettre en doute le patron.

Mccree ne dit plus rien, il commanda une autre bouteille de whisky, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à Ange, qui parti exaspérée.

Genji s'améliorait beaucoup au combat au corps à corps mais aussi à distance, juste peu de temps avant de partir en mission, Ange vint le voir.

-Il semblerait qu'ils ne veulent pas que je vienne avec vous. Mais, je vous souhaite bonne chance. , dit Ange.

Genji se tourna vers elle, mais ne dit rien, il la regardait.

-Tenez, un ami à fait ça pour vous, elle est fidèle à votre ancien Katana, juste qu'elle est un peu plus modernisé…, Ange lui tendit une épée.

-Merci. Qui d'autre à part l'ivrogne vient avec moi ?, demanda Genji.

-Il y aura juste Mccree et Tracer. Ca fait une belle équipe de bras cassé. , elle dit tous bas le reste de la phrase.

-Je vous dis au revoir, je pense qu'il est temps que je parte. , Genji prit son épée et il parti.

Ange le regarda partir sans rien dire, elle était inquiète, mais pas que pour lui, le fait qu'il y est un risque de mort dans une mission, la faisait stressée, elle alla faire un peu le ménage dans la chambre de Genji, car tout était en désordre, et il n'y avait pas de femme de ménage…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais c'était violant. , Ange remit en place dans les tiroirs les objets précieux de Genji. Elle tomba entre autre sur une photo de Lukuta, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, mais cette fois, il l'avait perdu, et n'était pas content.

-Je me demande qui c'est. , elle rangea la photo dans sa poche, puis après avoir fini de tout ranger, elle parti accueillir Genji, qui était enfin revenu de mission, avec quelques blessures mais ça allait.

-Vous avez réussi ?, demanda Ange.

-Oui, le convoi est détruit et on à fait des prisonniers. , dit Genji.

-Je vais m'occuper de vous, suivez moi. , elle emmena Genji à l'infirmerie.

Genji ne dit rien pendant qu'elle le soignait, il lui souriait un peu, mais restait silencieux, il pensait à la photo de Lukuta qu'il avait perdu, c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle.

Ange mit du temps à réparé son armure qui était cassé, elle le laissa ensuite partir et resta seule dans la pièce. Mccree vint la voir, disant que le patron voulait la voir, et qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle dut se précipitée dans le bureau du patron.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?, , dit-elle reprenant son souffle.

-Oui ! Les Shimada ripostent encore ! J'ai besoin des meilleurs soldats sur le terrain, et d'un soigneur, vous irez avec eux dans l'enceinte même de leur base ! , dit le patron.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est du suicide ! , Ange ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, de la colère et de la tristesse.

-Remettez vous en questions mes ordres soldat ?, demanda le patron.

-Non…je…j'obéirais. , Ange inclina la tête en guise de respect pour le patron, et pari sous son autorisation.

Voilà, pour une fois, ils l'ont choisie pour une mission suicide, qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Obéir bien sûr, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Elle ne mit pas au courant Genji, elle alla juste le voir.

-J'ai quelques chose pour vous. , elle lui tendit la photo de Lukuta.

-Comment êtes vous entrez en possession de ça ?, demanda Genji étonné.

-J'avais fait le ménage de votre chambre et je l'ai vu par terre, je me suis dit que vous en aviez pas besoin. dit Ange.

Genji ne dit rien, il se disait comment osait-elle prendre ses affaires sans demander l'autorisation ?

-Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. , elle parti, elle s'attendait à au moins un merci de la part de Genji, mais rien, juste un silence de mort. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon, elle allait sûrement mourir sur le champ de bataille.

Elle se préparé donc, ils allaient partir le soir même, histoire d'un effet de surprise.

Ils montèrent tous dans le vaisseau, une nouvelle mission qui commence, mais, hélas, ils allaient tous dans un piège mortel.

-Ils sont seront forcément dans leurs base, qui se trouve au centre de la ville d'Hanamura. Ils n'ont pas d'armes n'oublier pas, il sera facile de les neutralisé. , dit le chef de l'opération. Quand à toi Ange, tu reste en arrière et tu soigne les blessés, si il y en à.

Ange fit oui de la tête. Le vaisseau se posa sur le sol, près de la ville, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la ville, facile pour passer inaperçu.

Hélas, il y avait des espions partout dans la ville, ils allèrent prévenir les membres du clan, qu'il y avait une intrusion étrangère dans la ville.

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe d'Overwatch continuait son chemin en direction du château des Shimada.

-N'oubliez pas, essayez de ne pas vous faire repéré. Personne ne doit vous voir entré. , dit Gabriel, le chef des opérations.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé devant les portes, ils firent comme si de rien était, et passèrent un part un.

Dès qu'ils furent tous passer, c'est là que ça se compliqua, tout semblait abandonné.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne s'est pas tromper ?, demanda Ange.

-C'est ici. Cherchons un peu, mais restez prudent. , dit Gabriel.

Gabriel et Mccree partirent ensemble d'un côté. Angela resta avec Reinhadt.

-On ne peu pas dire le contraire, c'est un très bel endroit. , dit Ange.

-Oui, dommage qu'il soit habité par les Shimada. , dit Reinhadt.

Ange ne dit rien.

-Je sais, toi tu n'as rien spécialement contre les Shimada. Mais admet qu'ils font beaucoup de mal. , dit Reinhadt.

-Tu as raison Rein, comme toujours. , dit Ange.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Pendant ce temps Mccree et Gabriel fouillait les lieux.

-Tu pense qu'ils savaient à l'avance ce que l'on préparait ? , demanda Mccree.

-C'est possible. On à un traitre parmi nous. , dit Gabriel.

-Mh…possible, retournons voir les autres et partons de cet endroit. , dit Mccree.

Ils partirent donc, Ange et Reinhadt était toujours là.

\- Aucune trace de ces maudits Shimada. , grogna Gabriel.

-Du coup on rentre ? , demanda Ange.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix. , dit Gabriel.

Hélas, au moment où ils allaient partirent, une grosse rafale de fusil leur tomba dessus.

-C'était un piège ! Mettez vous à l'abri ! , cria Mccree.

Il tira en direction des coups de feu. Il tua juste 2 hommes, avant d'être touché. Il ne restait plus que Ange debout, elle s'était cachée dans une petite cabane, espérant que personne ne l'ai vu.

Hélas pour elle, certains entrèrent et avait leurs fusils braqué sur eux.

-On se calme. , dit une voix. , Laissez celle là en vie, elle nous servira de messager.

Un homme, plutôt grand de taille, et masqué apparu, sa tenue faisait penser aux samourai, mais en même temps aux militaires d'aujourd'hui.

Ange, ne dit rien, elle le regarda dans les yeux, si bien entendu il en avait.

-Vous allez dire à vos petits amis , que nous sommes plus fort que jamais, et que si jamais ils refourrent leurs nez dans nos affaires, ils pourront dire adieu à leur réputation. , dit l'homme.

-Et si je refuse ? , demanda Ange.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que tu es le choix. , après avoir dit ça, il lui injecta un liquide, qui l'endormi rapidement.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie d'Overwatch, et commença à vouloir se lever, quand le médecin la rallongea.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous levée. , dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Ange.

-On vous a trouvé dans une ruelle, en sale état d'ailleurs. Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?, demanda le médecin.

-Ils savaient qu'on allait venir. C'était un piège…..Et les autres ?! *elle se releva brusquement*

-Ils vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas. , le médecin avait une voix rassurante.

Ange se rallongea et elle finit par s'endormir petit à petit.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie heureusement. Le médecin lui permit de se lever, elle alla donc faire son rapport au chef.

Quand à Genji, il reçue une proposition de la part de Gabriel. Intégrer Blackwatch et ainsi avoir ce qu'il faut pour se venger de son frère, et aussi l'aider à accomplir des missions secrètes. Il accepta sans hésiter. Il en parla bien sûr à Ange.

-Blackwatch ? Je suis contente pour toi, mais aussi triste, ils ne valent pas mieux que ton clan au niveau meurtres et assassina. , dit Ange.

-Mais au moins, je serais entrainer et j'aurais assez de potentiel pour me venger de mon frère. , dit Genji.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de toi un assassin sans pitié. , dit Ange.

Genji ne dit rien, il sourit juste un peu à Ange.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment à parler de Blackwatch.

Ange parti à l'infirmerie, elle était appelée pour une urgence. Un patient malade. Genji lui, on l'envoya pour une mission, faire ses preuves.

-Votre première mission, est de capturer quelqu'un, qui sait des choses sur l'un de nos ennemies. Ne vous faite pas remarqué et il y aura une récompense. , dit Gabriel.

-Et, il se trouve où ? , demanda Genji.

-Il est en ce moment à Londres. , dit Gabriel.

-Très bien, j'irais le chercher et le ramené. , dit Genji.

Il parti donc pour un long moment en Angleterre.

Pendant toute cette période, les agents d'Overwatch et de Blackwatch restaient discrets.

Il revint rapidement après 2 mois.

-Voilà, votre fameux Frost. , dit Genji.

-Merci, comme promis, une information sur votre frère. , dit Gabriel. Il à quitté le clan Shimada et il erre maintenant dans le Japon.

Genji ne dit rien.

-Vous pouvez partir, votre prochaine mission sera en fonction de ce que va dire Frost. , dit Gabriel.

Genji parti sans plus rien dire.

Ange en profita pour lui parler.

-Vous avez impressionné Gabriel. Il voudrait même vous payer pour faire des missions pour lui. , dit Ange.

-Mh. , Genji était occupé à écrire sur un journal.

-Frost à parler. , dit Ange.

-Il à dit quoi ? , demanda Genji.

-Un ministre du président des États-Unis à payer La Sombra, l'ennemi d'Overwatch, pour qu'elle nous supprime. , dit Ange.

-Je dois lui faire quoi ? , demanda Genji.

-Le tuer, c'est ce que veut Gabriel. , dit Ange…

-Ca me convient. , Genji laisse son journal sur son lit et prépare ses affaires.

-Vous partez déjà ? , demanda Ange.

-Oui, je veux que tout ça soit terminé le plus rapidement possible. , Genji s'approcha d'elle. , je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible, je vous le promets.

Il parti rapidement, laissant Ange seule.

-Je trouve tout de même scandaleux que cous acceptiez les assassina. , dit Ange à Gabriel. Elle était aller le voir dans son bureau.

-C'est pourtant le meilleur moyen d'arriver à nos fins Ange. , dit Gabriel.

-Il y à bien d'autres moyen plus propres…, dit Ange, elle se laissait emporté par la colère.

-Non, il n'y en à pas. , dit Gabriel.

-Mais vous n'essayez même pas de chercher ! , s'écria Ange.

Gabriel se leva et s'avança vers elle.

-Même si c'est Morrison, qui dirige maintenant Overwatch, je reste ton supérieur. Alors tu me dois respect. , dit Gabriel.

Ange ne dit rien, il avait raison. Elle risquait de se faire renvoyée pour une telle insolence.

Il se baissa vers elle et lui murmura : « Apprend à te la fermer. Ok ? »

Elle ne dit rien, elle avait soudain peur de Gabriel, alors que avant, elle n'avait pas peur.

Gabriel n'était pas quelqu'un de très compatissant on va dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens.

-Tu peu partir. , dit Gabriel.

Ange partie rapidement, contente d'enfin quitté ce fichu bureau et d'être loin de cet homme.

La sombra, parlons un peu d'elle avant de continuer. C'est une femme remarquable, je pense que niveau combat, elle est l'égal de Genji. Elle ne ressent pas beaucoup d'émotion, sinon de la haine et le désir de faire plaisirs à ceux qui la paye et qui ont la même haine qu'elle.

Que dire de plus sur elle ? A part qu'elle se fait très discrète… et qu'elle travaille dans l'ombre ?

La Sombra entra dans le bâtiment ou il y avait justement la cible de Genji (qui lui aussi s'était faufilé)

Elle prit le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à la grande salle, et fit bien attention que personne ne la voit.

C'est là qu'un homme, portant une capuche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage l'interpela.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. C'est une grave erreur, vous risqué de vous faire attrapée. , dit l'homme.

-Lâchez-moi vieux fou. , elle avait une voix qui faisait robotique, mais aussi lugubre et mélodieuse à la fois.

-Je vous aurais prévenu. , l'homme disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

La Sombra continua sa route, et pendant ce temps Genji était presque à la grande salle , il était au dessus du ministre qu'il devait tuer.

Il arma ses projectiles et visa la tête du ministre.

-Je vous dérange ? , Genji sursauta, quand il se retourna, il vit La Sombra.

-Pardon ? , Genji se demandait qui elle était.

-Vous étiez en plein travail je crois. Pardonnez-moi. , dit-elle avec sa voix mélodieuse.

Genji n'attendit pas, il la chargea, il sentait que c'était une ennemie.

Un grand combat entre deux grands guerriers commença.

Il lança des projectiles sur La Sombra, elle les esquiva tous.

Elle sortie deux révolver, plus ou moins moderne, elle tira à plusieurs reprise, Genji esquiva la plus part des coups.

Avec son corps robotique, il ne sentait pas les balles le transpercer, il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Et mystérieusement, elle non plus ne ressentait pas la douleur.

-Qui êtes vous ? , demanda Genji.

Elle disparu et réapparu derrière lui. Elle lui mis un coups de pied dans la tête qui l'assoma. Bien entendu avant de partir, elle laissa sa carte de visite.

Il se réveilla un peu après, il entendit une voix familière, celle de Ange.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas encore vous levé, vous êtes encore trop faible, et vous avez une jambe arraché, je vais la ressoudé, mais ne bougez pas ! , dit Ange.

-Et le ministre alors ? , c'était Gabriel qui parlait.

-Il…m'a échappé. , dit Genji.

-Incapable ! , dit Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a attaqué, une mystérieuse personne, dont je ne sais même pas son nom. Elle se bat encore mieux que moi, et elle à disparue. , dit Genji.

-C'était La Sombra. Elle à laisser sa marque sur vous. , dit Ange.

-Comment ça une marque ? , dit Genji.

-Ange lui montra son armure, il y avait un dessin dessus. C'était un renard parmis les étoiles, magnifique dessins d'ailleurs.

-C'est magnifique. , dit Genji.

Ange et Gabriel gardèrent le silence.

-Bref, reposez-vous. , dit Ange.

-Comme je vois, que La Sombra est très intéressé par vous, il serait bon de vous utiliser comme appât. , dit Gabriel.

-Quoi ? Comment ça comme appât ?! Je m'y oppose ! , dit Ange.

-Bon, j'en ai marre de vous, emmenez là. , Gabriel fit signe aux gardes de faire sortir Ange.

-Oh, vous allez faire quoi après ? Vous n'avez pas de grade assez haut pour me viré ! , dit Ange.

-Vous croyez ? A partir de ce jour vous êtes viré, faite vos valises. , dit Gabriel.

-Attendez ! Si vous la virez, je refuse de vous aider. , dit Genji.

-On ne marchande pas avec moi. , dit Gabriel.

-Alors vous allez devoir vous trouvez un autre appât. , dit Genji.

Gabriel soupira.

-Très bien, lâchez là. , dit Gabriel aux gardes qui commençaient à l'emmener. , Mais quand cette mission sera fini, je m'occuperais de vous deux personnellement.

Il parti, depuis ce jour, Ange se fait silencieuse, et n'adresse même plus la parole à Genji.

Après un moment, la griffe envahi la base secrète d'Overwatch , il y avait un vaisseau qui devait emmener tout les agents d'Overwatch en sécurité, mais Genji décida de partir de son côté, Ange voulu l'accompagner.

-Laissez moi allez avec vous. , dit Ange.

-Non, vous serez plus en sécurité avec les autres. , dit Genji.

-Non, c'est avec vous que je serais en sécurité. , dit Ange.

-Je ne peu pas vous emmenez. , dit Genji.

-J'ai besoin de vous, vous pouvez me sauver, mais vous refusez, n'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? ! , s'écria Ange.

Il lui attrapa le bras violement.

-L'honneur ? Que savez vous sur l'honneur ? Vous restez en dehors des bataille à soigner ceux qui tombent aux combats, et à faire le ménage après les batailles. Vous êtes une lâche, alors comment pouvez-vous dire que vous savez ce qu'est l'honneur ? , Genji s'arrêta là, et la laissa partir.

Elle décida donc d'aller avec le vaisseau, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle passa par sa chambre, prendre quelques affaires importantes, mais brusquement la porte se referma.

-Bonsoir ma belle, ça te dit de jouer un peu ? , c'était La Sombra.

-Qui êtes vous, et que me voulez-vous ? , demanda Ange.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Une histoire tragique.

Il était une fois, une jeune femme, très belle et généreuse, au grand cœur. Elle était tomber amoureuse d'un grand guerrier, mais celui-ci 'ignorait complètement. Lorsque soudain le père du grand guerrier mourut. La jeune femme accusa alors un membre d'Overwatch d'être l'assassin. Hélas la vérité éclata, c'était la jeune femme l'assassin du père du guerrier. Celui-ci fou de chagrin la tua. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut. Elle avait survécue et prit la plus grande décision de sa vie, abandonné son humanité et son corps. Vois-tu ? Je ne suis plus humaine. , dit La Sombra.

-C'est vous sur la photo que Genji ne quitte jamais, vous êtes la mystérieuse femme qu'il à tuer sans le vouloir ? , dit Ange.

-Oui ! Il m'a tué ! Et maintenant pour le punir, je vais lui enlever, ce qui est plus cher que tout au monde à ses yeux, toi !

Tout devint noir pour Ange, quand elle se réveilla, elle était attachée à une chaise, dans une petite pièce.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme, assez grand. Il s'avança un peu plus, et montra son visage,….Talon, c'était Talon !

Angela aurait voulu parler, mais hélas, sa bouche était bandée.

-Très bien, on va vous retirée ce bandage, et vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions. , dit Talon.

Angela baissa les yeux, Talon lui avait toujours fait peur.

-Bon, maintenant, dite moi, où sont partis vos amis ? , demanda Talon.

-Je n'en sais rien. , dit Angela.

-Je vais répéter, où sont-ils allez ? , demanda Talon.

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'en sais rien ! , dit Angela.

-Vous mentez. , dit Talon.

-J'ai une question pour vous, comment ça se fait que La Sombra soit avec vous ? Alors qu'elle travaille souvant en solo ? , demanda Angela.

-Elle est venu, me proposer son aide, disant qu'elle à eu une relation amical avec un membre d'Overwatch il y à longtemps, et que du coup, elle sait comment les atteindre. , dit Talon.

-Ah vraiment ? Juste ça ? , dit Angela.

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! , dit Talon. Répondez à ma question !

-Je vous ai dis, que je n'en sais rien, ils m'ont abandonné…., dit Angela, en soupirant.

Il regarda un peu Angela, puis baissa les yeux.

-Très bien, laissez la partir. , dit Talon.

Ils la détachèrent, et la laissèrent partir, c'était La Sombra qui fut charger de l'emmener ailleurs, elle l'abandonna dans une ruelle, et la laissa.

C'est Genji qui la retrouva. Il tenait à s'excuser pour son comportement.

Elle était attachée….dans une poubelle…..

-Pour être une surprise, en voilà une. , dit Genji en la détachant.

-Je croyais que j'étais une lâche et que vous ne vouliez plus me parler. , dit Angela.

-C'est vrai, et je regrette ce que je vous ai dit, ce n'était point polie de ma part. , dit Genji.

Angela parti dans un fou rire, Genji la faisait rire, et Angela faisait rire Genji.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai assez l'habitude que les gens soient énervé contre moi. , Angela riait encore.

Genji ne dit rien, il souriait sous son masque.

-Vous savez, je pense qu'il serait temps de se mettre à l'abri, il commence à pleuvoir. , dit Angela au bout d'un moment.

-Oh..euh oui. Où habitez-vous ? , demanda Genji.

-Vu, que je ne sais pas où l'on est, je ne pourrais vous le dire. , Angela se releva, car elle était assise sur le sol, elle tenta de reconnaitre les lieux, mais impossible sous cette pluie.

-Déjà quittons cet endroit. , Genji quitta la ruelle suivit d'Angela.

-Où allons-nous ? , demanda Angela.

-N'importe, un endroit où on sera en sécurité de la pluie. , dit Genji.

Angela suivit Genji, elle ne savait pas où il allait et s'en fichait.

Angela retrouva enfin sa maison.

-Faite comme chez vous. , dit Angela à Genji.

Genji entra, il sourit puis s'installa sur le canapé, il se trouvait devant la télé. Il l'alluma, et un dessin animé passait, ça parlait d'un groupe de jeune avec un chien parlant, qui enquêtaient sur des fait surnaturel.

Angela revint après un moment, elle s'assit près de lui et ne dit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, à part regarder ce dessin animé ? , demanda Angela.

-Angela, tu devrais prendre une pause dans ton travail, ça te dirais une journée entre ami ? , dit Genji.

-Ca me ferais très plaisir.. , dit Angela.

La journée fut rapide, mais tellement génial. Ils étaient sortit marcher un peu au début, puis ils finirent part allez au cinéma, aller dans un parc d'attractions, visiter des lieux touristiques etc.… Bref, une belle journée.

Quand le soir fut venu, ils rentrèrent chez Angela. Elle parti prendre une douche, tandis qu'il regardait encore la télé, et tomba sur les infos, ça parlait d'Overwatch, plus précisément de Blackwatch.

« Nous arrêtons ce dessin animé pour parler d'une affaire importante. Overwatch à encore frappé, hier soir il y à eu une explosion, il y à eu de nombreux blessé. Le coupable de ce fait, est un agent d'Overwatch, qui avant faisait parti de Blackwatch, l'organisation coupable de plusieurs meurtres abominable…. »

Angela descendit des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? , demanda t'elle.

-Rien. , Genji éteint la télé avant qu'elle ne puisse voir le reste.

-Genji, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peu tout me dire. , elle s'assit près de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est juste…Blackwatch et tout ça…je n'arrive plus à supporté tout ce qu'ils font. , dit Genji.

-Genji, vous avez fait parti de l'organisation qui à sûrement fait le plus de mal après la griffe. Et pourtant, vous avez toujours refusé de tuer un innocent pour sauver un autre. Vous avez toujours sauvé les deux. Alors arrêtez de vous dire que vous êtes un monstre. , la voix d'Angela était rassurante.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un innocent, mais si jamais ça devait arriver, et que je perds le contrôle de moi, tu va me détesté…, dit Genji.

-Genji, ce jour n'arrivera jamais. * elle fit une pause avant de reprendre* et si jamais ça arrivait, je sais que ça ne serait pas de ta faute.

-Angela, et si jamais je meurs….sachez rien. * il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre*

Angela le regarda, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il se leva : »Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire » puis il parti. Angela le regarda partir elle voulait lui dire de rester, mais elle n'eut aucun courage. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, et qu'il voulait être seul, elle parti se coucher.

La nuit fut bien longue pour elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, à ce que voulais lui dire Genji, elle devinait, mais se dit que c'était une bêtise.

-Pauvre de moi, je suis si triste, et si jamais il ne m'aimait pas ? Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. , Angela parlait à elle-même. Elle tourna la tête pour voir quelle heure il était, elle ne fut pas étonnée, il était presque 6 heures et demi du matin, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Avant de se levée, elle s'assura que Genji n'était pas dans les parages, elle ne voulait ni le voir ni lui parler, la voie était libre, pas de Genji en vue.

Comme chaque matin, elle partie travailler, elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui était arrivé avec Talon, et elle comptait en parler à personne.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Winston, comme si de rien était.

-Bonjour Winston. , dit-elle avait une jolie voix et un beau sourire.

-Ah, bonjour Angela, heureux de vous revoir. , dit Winston se levant de son fauteuil pour la saluer.

-Winston, ce n'est pas la peine de me saluer comme si j'étais une princesse. *elle rit puis reprit* je cherche Gérard, j'ai un dossier important à lui remettre, tu sais où il est ?

-Il n'est pas ici, il à dû partir pour Londres d'urgence. Une affaire à régler avec le tribunal, nous avons eu des soucis ces derniers temps. Des gens commencent à croire à la fameuse histoire sur Blackwatch, hélas, je voudrais que ces histoires soient fausses. , Winston baissa les yeux un moment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule : « Je te promets que tout ça sera terminé rapidement." Elle s'assura qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, puis partie.

Elle apprit que Genji était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, et qu'il était reparti rapidement sans donné plus d'information où il allait.

-Et donc, je suppose qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois. , dit Tracer.

Angela était très triste en entendant ces mots et baissa les yeux.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, il va sans doute revenir, pour toi. , dit Tracer.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? J'aurais encore perdu quelqu'un que j'aime. , dit Angela.

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse auparavant ? , demanda Tracer curieuse.

-Oui, il y à longtemps, je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Angela.

Tracer la regarda et ne dit plus rien voyant qu'Angela ne voulait pas parler.

Angela voyant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, alla dans son bureau, qu'on venait à peine de lui donner, elle déposa le dossier qu'elle devait donner à Gérard sur le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en lâchant un soupir. Elle se disait bête de croire que Genji l'aimait, et bien voilà, elle apprendra de ses erreurs, Genji est parti sans dire un mot.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensée, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Pardon de te déranger, mais on à besoin de toi, maintenant ! , lui cria Tracer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? , demanda Angela.

-C'est Gérard, on l'a retrouvé, il est entre la vie et la mort, dépêche ! , Tracer lui prit le Bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

En effet Gérard était étendu sur une table d'opération, le visage défiguré, mais même si il était méconnaissable, Angela savait qui il était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? , demanda Angela choqué à la vue de tant de sang.

-On en à aucune idée. , dit Tracer.

-Bien, je pense pourvoir l'aider, mais ça va être dur, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. , dit Angela enfilant des gants.

Angela désinfecta ses blessures et commença à recoudre celles qui étaient très profondes. C'était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il allait s'en sortir, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que oui, ça marche. Le temps passait, tout allait bien pour le moment, il fallait encore attendre, cela peu aussi prendre quelques jours avant de montrer une allergie au traitement qu'elle lui à donné, c'était une de ces inventions pour cicatriser plus rapidement de l'intérieur.

-Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. , dit Angela avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Tous étaient joyeux à cette nouvelle.

-Allons donc prendre un verre, tu le mérite. , lui dit Winston.

-Avec joie ! , dit Angela voulant prendre une pause.

Winston servi de l'alcool à tout le monde, et un verre de cidre pour Angela, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas l'alcool.

-Alors, Angela, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, je te propose un voyage à Numbani pour aller voir le célèbre Lùcio en concert, ça te dit ? , demanda Winston.

\- Numbani ? Lùcio ? Carrément que ça me dit ! , répondit Angela.

-Je vais voir comment va Gérard. , McCree s'en alla.

-Winston, tu sais au sujet de Genji, tu as bien mis un mouchard sur son armure ? Tu pourrais me donner la tablette connecté à celui-ci ? , demanda Tracer en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore ? , demanda Winston en rigolant un peu.

-Héhé. Tracer n'en dit pas plus.

-Très bien, elle est dans mon bureau, elle est reconnaissable à l'emblème des Shimada, deux dragons formant un cercle. , dit Winston.

-Merci mon grand ! , Tracer partie comme une flèche.

-Bien, je vais me reposer un peu. , dit Angela. Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir, et prit le chemin de sa chambre, il y avait de nombreux médecins et agents dans les couloirs, c'était difficile de se frayé un chemin.

-Angela ! Angela ! , C'était la voix de McCree qu'elle entendait, elle ouvrit un œil.

-Quoi encore ? , dit Angela à moitié réveiller.

-Il faut que tu viennes, je crois que Gérard est réveillé. , dit McCree.

-Vraiment ? J'arrive tout de suite ! , elle se leva et suivit McCree.

Gérard était bel et bien réveiller, et discutait un peu avec Winston de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'était une femme, enfin je crois, elle avait la peau bleuté et une combinaison violette. Elle portait un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, je n'ai donc pas peu savoir qui elle était. , dit Gérard.

-Très bien, ah voilà enfin Angela. , dit Winston content.

-Winston, alors, comment va Gérard ? J'espère que mon traitement à marcher. , Angela était inquiète, mais le fait d'entendre Gérard parler la soulageait.

-Docteur Ziegler, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme. Enfin, je pense qu'encore quelques jours de repose ne seraient pas de trop. , fit Gérard, avec un léger rire.

\- Appelez-moi Angela, s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon. , Angela rit un peu à son tour.

-Angeeeelllaaaaa. , C'était la voix de Tracer cette fois, elle couru vers Angela toute souriante, en lui donnant une tablette. , Regarde, c'est ton cher Genji, il est de retour, il est dans la ville juste à côté !

Angela ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, elle était très surprise, et elle tremblait un peu.

-Quoi, ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? , s'étonna Tracer.

-Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai besoin d'air. , Angela parti avant que Tracer ne peu la rattraper.

-Laissons la seule, elle à besoin de solitude. , dit Winston.

Angela est partie en forêt, là où elle se sentait chez elle.

-Je refuse de le voir, et en même temps je veux le voir…, Angela était complètement perdue.

-Tu l'aime autant que tu le déteste. , dit une voix.

Angela regarda autour d'elle espérant savoir d'où venait cette voix.

-Juste derrière toi. , elle se retourna, et fut encore plus étonnée, c'était une dragonne.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un dragon. , dit la dragonne.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de compagnie…, avoua Angela.

La dragonne ne dit rien de plus et s'avança vers elle, elle n'était pas menaçante, elle voulait juste faire connaissance.

-Mon nom est Briinah. , dit la dragonne.

-Enchanté, je suis Angela. , dit Angela.

-Je le sais, ah et je viens de la part de quelqu'un que tu connais. , elle semblait lui sourire un peu.

-Qui ? , demanda Angela.

-Bref, je vais juste te donner ce message, il va venir te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui, la guerre est déclarée, il veut te mettre en sécurité. , dit Briinah.

Angela laissa Briinah partir, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rentra vite à son appartement, ne voulant pas dormir chez Overwatch cette nuit. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

-Je suis soit folle, soit juste endormie et je vais me réveillé dans peu de temps. , se dit Angela, elle se frappa un peu la tête se sentant stupide. Tout le monde semblait être à l'envers, étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à tout ça, elle alla se coucher, mais la journée suivante, serait la pire de toute sa vie. Pour commencer, son réveil à sonné très tôt et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

-Cette journée s'annonce bien. , grogna Angela.

Quand elle est descendu, elle à vite remarqué que quelqu'un était assit sur son canapé.

-La porte était ouverte, alors je me suis permis d'entré. , dit l'homme encapuchonné.

-Ca ce n'est pas grave, mais qui êtes vous ? , demanda Angela prenant discrètement son révolver.

-Je viens de la part de quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais je crois que seulement de nom. Elle vous conseil fortement de vous mêlée de ce qui vous regarde, ça serait dommage, que si jeune il vous arrive quelque chose de regrettable n'est-ce pas ? , il avait un rire qui montrait déjà qu'il était méchant.

Angela eu soudain peur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confronté à quelqu'un en colère, souvent elle était en désaccord avec Jack et Gabriel.

Il se leva doucement et était sur le point de partir vers la sortie quand il entendit un révolver se charger.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. , dit-il à Angela.

-Et moi je n'irais pas menacée une femme formé pour ce genre de situation si j'étais vous. , dit sèchement Angela.

Elle ne peu faire un geste, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, elle senti un mouchoir sur son visage, cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs atroces, elle fini rapidement par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla finalement chez elle, apparemment ses ravisseurs ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était contente. Il faisait nuit dehors, elle avait dormie un bon bout de temps.

-Eh bien, comme le monde est petit ! , c'était Tracer.

-Lena ! , Angela semblait contente de la voir.

-Eh bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi contente de te voir. , s'étonna Tracer.

-J'ai vraiment eu une étrange journée hier, et aujourd'hui aussi. , dit Angela.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. , dit Tracer.

-Il y à un problème ? , demanda Angela.

-Peut-être. , dit Tracer.

-Comment ça peut-être ? Dis-moi tout. , Angela était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok, Gérard à parler, sa mémoire lui est un peu plus revenue, il dit que la femme avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour Talon. , dit Tracer.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est peut-être La Sombra. , dit Angela. , je pensais qu'elle avait disparue, mais il y à quelques mois elle est réapparue. *elle sortie son ordinateur portable et montra certains dossier sur La Sombra à Tracer*

-Quoi ?! Elle à tuer un banquier ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca lui servait à quoi de faire ça ? , s'étonna Tracer, choquée.

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle ne préparé pas une 3ème guerre mondiale. , soupira Angela.

Tracer ne dit rien, elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'Overwatch va l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse le chaos dans le monde.

-Sinon, tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange ces temps ci. , dit Tracer.

-Ca va, j'ai juste énormément de travail à faire. Puis avec cette histoire de La Sombra…, Angela croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Prend des vacances, tu en as besoin. Lui dit Tracer.

-Mais qui s'occuperais de soigner les agents ? , demanda Angela.

-On trouvera bien un remplaçant, juste pour une semaine ou deux. , Tracer lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais faire mes valises, Winston m'a trouver un billet pour le concert de Lùcio à Numbani, je vais y aller. , dit Angela.

-Très bonne idée ! C'est une ville magnifique ! , dit Tracer.

Angela lui sourit puis alla faire du thé.

-Bref, avant de partir en voyage, je tiens à dire au revoir à tout le monde. , dit Angela apportant une tasse à Tracer.

-Je vais demander à tout le monde de se rassembler, mais ce n'est pas un Adieu Angela, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. , Tracer prit la tasse et la posa sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

-J'espère que ce voyage à me changer les idées…, soupira Angela.

-Il n'y à aucune raison pour que non Angela, voyager, voir d'autre pays, et d'autre peuples, se faire des amis, c'est tout juste…génial ! Profite de cette occasion pour sortir de ton monde de médecin. , dit Tracer.

-Tu as raison, je dois penser à autre chose, et voir d'autre chose que simplement la guerre et mon travail. , dit Angela.

-Il n'est pas temps de prendre un thé. , Tracer prit le bras d'Angela et l'emmena à la base.

Il s'est passé un imprévue, Gérard est subitement tombé malade, Angela tenta tout ce qu'elle put pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? , dit Angela.

-On en sait rien, il allait bien, puis la minute d'après il commence à se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir respirer. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant sans Gérard ? , dit Lena (Tracer)

-Angela tu vas à Numbani, on a plus besoin de toi, prend une pause et oublie ce qui vient de se passer, vous autres on doit enterrer Gérard. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien de plus et elle partie aussitôt voulant oublier cette histoire.

-Rassemblez les affaires de Gérard, il faudra les donné à sa femme. , dit Winston.

-Entendu, je m'en charge. , dit McCree.

Winston n'ajouta rien et il parti, il avait un doute sur qui aurait peu faire ça, mais il ne disait rien.

\- Maintenant qu'Angela est partie, qu'allons-nous faire sans médecin ? , demanda Lena.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Amari apparue.

-On va devoir se débrouillé seul, comme on l'a toujours fait, le gouvernement souhaite nous voir tous rentré chez nous, comme si Overwatch n'avait jamais existé. , dit Ana.

-Comment tu sais ça ? , demanda Lena.

-Comment je le sais ne compte pas Lena, nos vies sont en danger. , dit Ana.

-Comment ça en danger ? De quoi tu parle ? , demanda Lena.

Ana soupira, et garda le silence pendant un moment pour enfin reprendre.

De son côté Angela était arrivé à Numbani, partout il y avait des affiche : »Lùcio en concert ! Venez le voir ce soir ! « , elle était contente d'avoir la chance de le voir, elle aimait beaucoup ses chansons. Winston avait pensé à tout, étant sorti de l'aéroport, une voiture l'attendait.

? Je suis votre chauffeur, je vais vous emmener à votre hôtel. , dit une femme, pas très grande, qui avait l'air jeune, les cheveux noirs, le teints foncés, et des yeux vert.

Angela lui sourit en guise de réponse et monta dans la voiture.

-Cette ville est immense, j'adorerais y habitée. , dit Angela en profitant du paysage.

-Ici, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres villes. Nous acceptons les Omnics comme ils sont. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques années déjà, et jamais il n'y à eu de conflit entre nous. , expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est…Merveilleux. Si seulement en Suisse ça pouvait être pareille…, fini par dire Angela.

-Si seulement dans le monde ça pouvait être pareille, plutôt. , dit la jeune femme.

Angela garda le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Il était immense, ça lui faisait certes peur d'entré là dedans, mais c'était très jolie à la vue.

-Je vous prie de me suivre. , dit son chauffeur, en prenant ses valises et la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci. , dit Angela en souriant.

Son chauffeur ne dit rien, et il sorti de la chambre.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre, c'était très jolie à regarder.

-J'adore cet endroit, je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! , Angela défit sa valise, se changea, et elle partie en ville pour visiter.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de voitures, de gens, et surtout d'Omnics.

Le soir, elle alla au concert de Lùcio, il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était impossible de le voir, mais elle pouvait entendre sa musique, elle se mit à danser avec un groupe de jeune de son âge, puis elle cru voir quelques chose, au début, elle pensait que c'était son imagination, mais c'était bien réel : La Sombra était ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à un concert, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle vienne juste pour le plaisir d'entendre de la musique… Angela se décida à la suivre.

-Si, elle est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. , dit Angela tout bas.

La Sombra avait disparue, Angela commençait à stressée.

-Merde… si je le la retrouve pas, je serais responsable certainement de plein de morts. , Angela continua de chercher.

-Salut chérie. , Angela se rappela juste avoir reçut un coup à la tête, puis après, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passer.

-Et donc, je suppose qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois. , dit Tracer.

Angela était très triste en entendant ces mots et baissa les yeux.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, il va sans doute revenir, pour toi. , dit Tracer.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? J'aurais encore perdu quelqu'un que j'aime. , dit Angela.

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse auparavant ? , demanda Tracer curieuse.

-Oui, il y à longtemps, je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Angela.

Tracer la regarda et ne dit plus rien voyant qu'Angela ne voulait pas parler.

Angela voyant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, alla dans son bureau, qu'on venait à peine de lui donner, elle déposa le dossier qu'elle devait donner à Gérard sur le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en lâchant un soupir. Elle se disait bête de croire que Genji l'aimait, et bien voilà, elle apprendra de ses erreurs, Genji est parti sans dire un mot.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensée, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Pardon de te déranger, mais on à besoin de toi, maintenant ! , lui cria Tracer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? , demanda Angela.

-C'est Gérard, on l'a retrouvé, il est entre la vie et la mort, dépêche ! , Tracer lui prit le Bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

En effet Gérard était étendu sur une table d'opération, le visage défiguré, mais même si il était méconnaissable, Angela savait qui il était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? , demanda Angela choqué à la vue de tant de sang.

-On en à aucune idée. , dit Tracer.

-Bien, je pense pourvoir l'aider, mais ça va être dur, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. , dit Angela enfilant des gants.

Angela désinfecta ses blessures et commença à recoudre celles qui étaient très profondes. C'était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il allait s'en sortir, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que oui, ça marche. Le temps passait, tout allait bien pour le moment, il fallait encore attendre, cela peu aussi prendre quelques jours avant de montrer une allergie au traitement qu'elle lui à donné, c'était une de ces inventions pour cicatriser plus rapidement de l'intérieur.

-Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. , dit Angela avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Tous étaient joyeux à cette nouvelle.

-Allons donc prendre un verre, tu le mérite. , lui dit Winston.

-Avec joie ! , dit Angela voulant prendre une pause.

Winston servi de l'alcool à tout le monde, et un verre de cidre pour Angela, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas l'alcool.

-Alors, Angela, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, je te propose un voyage à Numbani pour aller voir le célèbre Lùcio en concert, ça te dit ? , demanda Winston.

\- Numbani ? Lùcio ? Carrément que ça me dit ! , répondit Angela.

-Je vais voir comment va Gérard. , McCree s'en alla.

-Winston, tu sais au sujet de Genji, tu as bien mis un mouchard sur son armure ? Tu pourrais me donner la tablette connecté à celui-ci ? , demanda Tracer en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore ? , demanda Winston en rigolant un peu.

-Héhé. Tracer n'en dit pas plus.

-Très bien, elle est dans mon bureau, elle est reconnaissable à l'emblème des Shimada, deux dragons formant un cercle. , dit Winston.

-Merci mon grand ! , Tracer partie comme une flèche.

-Bien, je vais me reposer un peu. , dit Angela. Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir, et prit le chemin de sa chambre, il y avait de nombreux médecins et agents dans les couloirs, c'était difficile de se frayé un chemin.

-Angela ! Angela ! , C'était la voix de McCree qu'elle entendait, elle ouvrit un œil.

-Quoi encore ? , dit Angela à moitié réveiller.

-Il faut que tu viennes, je crois que Gérard est réveillé. , dit McCree.

-Vraiment ? J'arrive tout de suite ! , elle se leva et suivit McCree.

Gérard était bel et bien réveiller, et discutait un peu avec Winston de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'était une femme, enfin je crois, elle avait la peau bleuté et une combinaison violette. Elle portait un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, je n'ai donc pas peu savoir qui elle était. , dit Gérard.

-Très bien, ah voilà enfin Angela. , dit Winston content.

-Winston, alors, comment va Gérard ? J'espère que mon traitement à marcher. , Angela était inquiète, mais le fait d'entendre Gérard parler la soulageait.

-Docteur Ziegler, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme. Enfin, je pense qu'encore quelques jours de repose ne seraient pas de trop. , fit Gérard, avec un léger rire.

\- Appelez-moi Angela, s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon. , Angela rit un peu à son tour.

-Angeeeelllaaaaa. , C'était la voix de Tracer cette fois, elle couru vers Angela toute souriante, en lui donnant une tablette. , Regarde, c'est ton cher Genji, il est de retour, il est dans la ville juste à côté !

Angela ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, elle était très surprise, et elle tremblait un peu.

-Quoi, ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? , s'étonna Tracer.

-Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai besoin d'air. , Angela parti avant que Tracer ne peu la rattraper.

-Laissons la seule, elle à besoin de solitude. , dit Winston.

Angela est partie en forêt, là où elle se sentait chez elle.

-Je refuse de le voir, et en même temps je veux le voir…, Angela était complètement perdue.

-Tu l'aime autant que tu le déteste. , dit une voix.

Angela regarda autour d'elle espérant savoir d'où venait cette voix.

-Juste derrière toi. , elle se retourna, et fut encore plus étonnée, c'était une dragonne.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un dragon. , dit la dragonne.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de compagnie…, avoua Angela.

La dragonne ne dit rien de plus et s'avança vers elle, elle n'était pas menaçante, elle voulait juste faire connaissance.

-Mon nom est Briinah. , dit la dragonne.

-Enchanté, je suis Angela. , dit Angela.

-Je le sais, ah et je viens de la part de quelqu'un que tu connais. , elle semblait lui sourire un peu.

-Qui ? , demanda Angela.

-Bref, je vais juste te donner ce message, il va venir te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui, la guerre est déclarée, il veut te mettre en sécurité. , dit Briinah.

Angela laissa Briinah partir, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rentra vite à son appartement, ne voulant pas dormir chez Overwatch cette nuit. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

-Je suis soit folle, soit juste endormie et je vais me réveillé dans peu de temps. , se dit Angela, elle se frappa un peu la tête se sentant stupide. Tout le monde semblait être à l'envers, étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à tout ça, elle alla se coucher, mais la journée suivante, serait la pire de toute sa vie. Pour commencer, son réveil à sonné très tôt et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

-Cette journée s'annonce bien. , grogna Angela.

Quand elle est descendu, elle à vite remarqué que quelqu'un était assit sur son canapé.

-La porte était ouverte, alors je me suis permis d'entré. , dit l'homme encapuchonné.

-Ca ce n'est pas grave, mais qui êtes vous ? , demanda Angela prenant discrètement son révolver.

-Je viens de la part de quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais je crois que seulement de nom. Elle vous conseil fortement de vous mêlée de ce qui vous regarde, ça serait dommage, que si jeune il vous arrive quelque chose de regrettable n'est-ce pas ? , il avait un rire qui montrait déjà qu'il était méchant.

Angela eu soudain peur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confronté à quelqu'un en colère, souvent elle était en désaccord avec Jack et Gabriel.

Il se leva doucement et était sur le point de partir vers la sortie quand il entendit un révolver se charger.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. , dit-il à Angela.

-Et moi je n'irais pas menacée une femme formé pour ce genre de situation si j'étais vous. , dit sèchement Angela.

Elle ne peu faire un geste, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, elle senti un mouchoir sur son visage, cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs atroces, elle fini rapidement par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla finalement chez elle, apparemment ses ravisseurs ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était contente. Il faisait nuit dehors, elle avait dormie un bon bout de temps.

-Eh bien, comme le monde est petit ! , c'était Tracer.

-Lena ! , Angela semblait contente de la voir.

-Eh bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi contente de te voir. , s'étonna Tracer.

-J'ai vraiment eu une étrange journée hier, et aujourd'hui aussi. , dit Angela.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. , dit Tracer.

-Il y à un problème ? , demanda Angela.

-Peut-être. , dit Tracer.

-Comment ça peut-être ? Dis-moi tout. , Angela était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok, Gérard à parler, sa mémoire lui est un peu plus revenue, il dit que la femme avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour Talon. , dit Tracer.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est peut-être La Sombra. , dit Angela. , je pensais qu'elle avait disparue, mais il y à quelques mois elle est réapparue. *elle sortie son ordinateur portable et montra certains dossier sur La Sombra à Tracer*

-Quoi ?! Elle à tuer un banquier ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca lui servait à quoi de faire ça ? , s'étonna Tracer, choquée.

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle ne préparé pas une 3ème guerre mondiale. , soupira Angela.

Tracer ne dit rien, elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'Overwatch va l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse le chaos dans le monde.

-Sinon, tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange ces temps ci. , dit Tracer.

-Ca va, j'ai juste énormément de travail à faire. Puis avec cette histoire de La Sombra…, Angela croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Prend des vacances, tu en as besoin. Lui dit Tracer.

-Mais qui s'occuperais de soigner les agents ? , demanda Angela.

-On trouvera bien un remplaçant, juste pour une semaine ou deux. , Tracer lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais faire mes valises, Winston m'a trouver un billet pour le concert de Lùcio à Numbani, je vais y aller. , dit Angela.

-Très bonne idée ! C'est une ville magnifique ! , dit Tracer.

Angela lui sourit puis alla faire du thé.

-Bref, avant de partir en voyage, je tiens à dire au revoir à tout le monde. , dit Angela apportant une tasse à Tracer.

-Je vais demander à tout le monde de se rassembler, mais ce n'est pas un Adieu Angela, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. , Tracer prit la tasse et la posa sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

-J'espère que ce voyage à me changer les idées…, soupira Angela.

-Il n'y à aucune raison pour que non Angela, voyager, voir d'autre pays, et d'autre peuples, se faire des amis, c'est tout juste…génial ! Profite de cette occasion pour sortir de ton monde de médecin. , dit Tracer.

-Tu as raison, je dois penser à autre chose, et voir d'autre chose que simplement la guerre et mon travail. , dit Angela.

-Il n'est pas temps de prendre un thé. , Tracer prit le bras d'Angela et l'emmena à la base.

Il s'est passé un imprévue, Gérard est subitement tombé malade, Angela tenta tout ce qu'elle put pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? , dit Angela.

-On en sait rien, il allait bien, puis la minute d'après il commence à se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir respirer. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant sans Gérard ? , dit Lena (Tracer)

-Angela tu vas à Numbani, on a plus besoin de toi, prend une pause et oublie ce qui vient de se passer, vous autres on doit enterrer Gérard. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien de plus et elle partie aussitôt voulant oublier cette histoire.

-Rassemblez les affaires de Gérard, il faudra les donné à sa femme. , dit Winston.

-Entendu, je m'en charge. , dit McCree.

Winston n'ajouta rien et il parti, il avait un doute sur qui aurait peu faire ça, mais il ne disait rien.

\- Maintenant qu'Angela est partie, qu'allons-nous faire sans médecin ? , demanda Lena.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Amari apparue.

-On va devoir se débrouillé seul, comme on l'a toujours fait, le gouvernement souhaite nous voir tous rentré chez nous, comme si Overwatch n'avait jamais existé. , dit Ana.

-Comment tu sais ça ? , demanda Lena.

-Comment je le sais ne compte pas Lena, nos vies sont en danger. , dit Ana.

-Comment ça en danger ? De quoi tu parle ? , demanda Lena.

Ana soupira, et garda le silence pendant un moment pour enfin reprendre.

De son côté Angela était arrivé à Numbani, partout il y avait des affiche : »Lùcio en concert ! Venez le voir ce soir ! « , elle était contente d'avoir la chance de le voir, elle aimait beaucoup ses chansons. Winston avait pensé à tout, étant sorti de l'aéroport, une voiture l'attendait.

? Je suis votre chauffeur, je vais vous emmener à votre hôtel. , dit une femme, pas très grande, qui avait l'air jeune, les cheveux noirs, le teints foncés, et des yeux vert.

Angela lui sourit en guise de réponse et monta dans la voiture.

-Cette ville est immense, j'adorerais y habitée. , dit Angela en profitant du paysage.

-Ici, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres villes. Nous acceptons les Omnics comme ils sont. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques années déjà, et jamais il n'y à eu de conflit entre nous. , expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est…Merveilleux. Si seulement en Suisse ça pouvait être pareille…, fini par dire Angela.

-Si seulement dans le monde ça pouvait être pareille, plutôt. , dit la jeune femme.

Angela garda le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Il était immense, ça lui faisait certes peur d'entré là dedans, mais c'était très jolie à la vue.

-Je vous prie de me suivre. , dit son chauffeur, en prenant ses valises et la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci. , dit Angela en souriant.

Son chauffeur ne dit rien, et il sorti de la chambre.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre, c'était très jolie à regarder.

-J'adore cet endroit, je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! , Angela défit sa valise, se changea, et elle partie en ville pour visiter.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de voitures, de gens, et surtout d'Omnics.

Le soir, elle alla au concert de Lùcio, il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était impossible de le voir, mais elle pouvait entendre sa musique, elle se mit à danser avec un groupe de jeune de son âge, puis elle cru voir quelques chose, au début, elle pensait que c'était son imagination, mais c'était bien réel : La Sombra était ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à un concert, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle vienne juste pour le plaisir d'entendre de la musique… Angela se décida à la suivre.

-Si, elle est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. , dit Angela tout bas.

La Sombra avait disparue, Angela commençait à stressée.

-Merde… si je le la retrouve pas, je serais responsable certainement de plein de morts. , Angela continua de chercher.

-Salut chérie. , Angela se rappela juste avoir reçut un coup à la tête, puis après, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passer.

-Et donc, je suppose qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois. , dit Tracer.

Angela était très triste en entendant ces mots et baissa les yeux.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, il va sans doute revenir, pour toi. , dit Tracer.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? J'aurais encore perdu quelqu'un que j'aime. , dit Angela.

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse auparavant ? , demanda Tracer curieuse.

-Oui, il y à longtemps, je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Angela.

Tracer la regarda et ne dit plus rien voyant qu'Angela ne voulait pas parler.

Angela voyant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, alla dans son bureau, qu'on venait à peine de lui donner, elle déposa le dossier qu'elle devait donner à Gérard sur le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en lâchant un soupir. Elle se disait bête de croire que Genji l'aimait, et bien voilà, elle apprendra de ses erreurs, Genji est parti sans dire un mot.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensée, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Pardon de te déranger, mais on à besoin de toi, maintenant ! , lui cria Tracer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? , demanda Angela.

-C'est Gérard, on l'a retrouvé, il est entre la vie et la mort, dépêche ! , Tracer lui prit le Bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

En effet Gérard était étendu sur une table d'opération, le visage défiguré, mais même si il était méconnaissable, Angela savait qui il était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? , demanda Angela choqué à la vue de tant de sang.

-On en à aucune idée. , dit Tracer.

-Bien, je pense pourvoir l'aider, mais ça va être dur, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. , dit Angela enfilant des gants.

Angela désinfecta ses blessures et commença à recoudre celles qui étaient très profondes. C'était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il allait s'en sortir, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que oui, ça marche. Le temps passait, tout allait bien pour le moment, il fallait encore attendre, cela peu aussi prendre quelques jours avant de montrer une allergie au traitement qu'elle lui à donné, c'était une de ces inventions pour cicatriser plus rapidement de l'intérieur.

-Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. , dit Angela avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Tous étaient joyeux à cette nouvelle.

-Allons donc prendre un verre, tu le mérite. , lui dit Winston.

-Avec joie ! , dit Angela voulant prendre une pause.

Winston servi de l'alcool à tout le monde, et un verre de cidre pour Angela, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas l'alcool.

-Alors, Angela, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, je te propose un voyage à Numbani pour aller voir le célèbre Lùcio en concert, ça te dit ? , demanda Winston.

\- Numbani ? Lùcio ? Carrément que ça me dit ! , répondit Angela.

-Je vais voir comment va Gérard. , McCree s'en alla.

-Winston, tu sais au sujet de Genji, tu as bien mis un mouchard sur son armure ? Tu pourrais me donner la tablette connecté à celui-ci ? , demanda Tracer en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore ? , demanda Winston en rigolant un peu.

-Héhé. Tracer n'en dit pas plus.

-Très bien, elle est dans mon bureau, elle est reconnaissable à l'emblème des Shimada, deux dragons formant un cercle. , dit Winston.

-Merci mon grand ! , Tracer partie comme une flèche.

-Bien, je vais me reposer un peu. , dit Angela. Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir, et prit le chemin de sa chambre, il y avait de nombreux médecins et agents dans les couloirs, c'était difficile de se frayé un chemin.

-Angela ! Angela ! , C'était la voix de McCree qu'elle entendait, elle ouvrit un œil.

-Quoi encore ? , dit Angela à moitié réveiller.

-Il faut que tu viennes, je crois que Gérard est réveillé. , dit McCree.

-Vraiment ? J'arrive tout de suite ! , elle se leva et suivit McCree.

Gérard était bel et bien réveiller, et discutait un peu avec Winston de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'était une femme, enfin je crois, elle avait la peau bleuté et une combinaison violette. Elle portait un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, je n'ai donc pas peu savoir qui elle était. , dit Gérard.

-Très bien, ah voilà enfin Angela. , dit Winston content.

-Winston, alors, comment va Gérard ? J'espère que mon traitement à marcher. , Angela était inquiète, mais le fait d'entendre Gérard parler la soulageait.

-Docteur Ziegler, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme. Enfin, je pense qu'encore quelques jours de repose ne seraient pas de trop. , fit Gérard, avec un léger rire.

\- Appelez-moi Angela, s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon. , Angela rit un peu à son tour.

-Angeeeelllaaaaa. , C'était la voix de Tracer cette fois, elle couru vers Angela toute souriante, en lui donnant une tablette. , Regarde, c'est ton cher Genji, il est de retour, il est dans la ville juste à côté !

Angela ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, elle était très surprise, et elle tremblait un peu.

-Quoi, ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? , s'étonna Tracer.

-Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai besoin d'air. , Angela parti avant que Tracer ne peu la rattraper.

-Laissons la seule, elle à besoin de solitude. , dit Winston.

Angela est partie en forêt, là où elle se sentait chez elle.

-Je refuse de le voir, et en même temps je veux le voir…, Angela était complètement perdue.

-Tu l'aime autant que tu le déteste. , dit une voix.

Angela regarda autour d'elle espérant savoir d'où venait cette voix.

-Juste derrière toi. , elle se retourna, et fut encore plus étonnée, c'était une dragonne.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un dragon. , dit la dragonne.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de compagnie…, avoua Angela.

La dragonne ne dit rien de plus et s'avança vers elle, elle n'était pas menaçante, elle voulait juste faire connaissance.

-Mon nom est Briinah. , dit la dragonne.

-Enchanté, je suis Angela. , dit Angela.

-Je le sais, ah et je viens de la part de quelqu'un que tu connais. , elle semblait lui sourire un peu.

-Qui ? , demanda Angela.

-Bref, je vais juste te donner ce message, il va venir te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui, la guerre est déclarée, il veut te mettre en sécurité. , dit Briinah.

Angela laissa Briinah partir, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rentra vite à son appartement, ne voulant pas dormir chez Overwatch cette nuit. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

-Je suis soit folle, soit juste endormie et je vais me réveillé dans peu de temps. , se dit Angela, elle se frappa un peu la tête se sentant stupide. Tout le monde semblait être à l'envers, étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à tout ça, elle alla se coucher, mais la journée suivante, serait la pire de toute sa vie. Pour commencer, son réveil à sonné très tôt et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

-Cette journée s'annonce bien. , grogna Angela.

Quand elle est descendu, elle à vite remarqué que quelqu'un était assit sur son canapé.

-La porte était ouverte, alors je me suis permis d'entré. , dit l'homme encapuchonné.

-Ca ce n'est pas grave, mais qui êtes vous ? , demanda Angela prenant discrètement son révolver.

-Je viens de la part de quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais je crois que seulement de nom. Elle vous conseil fortement de vous mêlée de ce qui vous regarde, ça serait dommage, que si jeune il vous arrive quelque chose de regrettable n'est-ce pas ? , il avait un rire qui montrait déjà qu'il était méchant.

Angela eu soudain peur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confronté à quelqu'un en colère, souvent elle était en désaccord avec Jack et Gabriel.

Il se leva doucement et était sur le point de partir vers la sortie quand il entendit un révolver se charger.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. , dit-il à Angela.

-Et moi je n'irais pas menacée une femme formé pour ce genre de situation si j'étais vous. , dit sèchement Angela.

Elle ne peu faire un geste, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, elle senti un mouchoir sur son visage, cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs atroces, elle fini rapidement par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla finalement chez elle, apparemment ses ravisseurs ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était contente. Il faisait nuit dehors, elle avait dormie un bon bout de temps.

-Eh bien, comme le monde est petit ! , c'était Tracer.

-Lena ! , Angela semblait contente de la voir.

-Eh bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi contente de te voir. , s'étonna Tracer.

-J'ai vraiment eu une étrange journée hier, et aujourd'hui aussi. , dit Angela.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. , dit Tracer.

-Il y à un problème ? , demanda Angela.

-Peut-être. , dit Tracer.

-Comment ça peut-être ? Dis-moi tout. , Angela était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok, Gérard à parler, sa mémoire lui est un peu plus revenue, il dit que la femme avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour Talon. , dit Tracer.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est peut-être La Sombra. , dit Angela. , je pensais qu'elle avait disparue, mais il y à quelques mois elle est réapparue. *elle sortie son ordinateur portable et montra certains dossier sur La Sombra à Tracer*

-Quoi ?! Elle à tuer un banquier ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca lui servait à quoi de faire ça ? , s'étonna Tracer, choquée.

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle ne préparé pas une 3ème guerre mondiale. , soupira Angela.

Tracer ne dit rien, elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'Overwatch va l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse le chaos dans le monde.

-Sinon, tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange ces temps ci. , dit Tracer.

-Ca va, j'ai juste énormément de travail à faire. Puis avec cette histoire de La Sombra…, Angela croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Prend des vacances, tu en as besoin. Lui dit Tracer.

-Mais qui s'occuperais de soigner les agents ? , demanda Angela.

-On trouvera bien un remplaçant, juste pour une semaine ou deux. , Tracer lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais faire mes valises, Winston m'a trouver un billet pour le concert de Lùcio à Numbani, je vais y aller. , dit Angela.

-Très bonne idée ! C'est une ville magnifique ! , dit Tracer.

Angela lui sourit puis alla faire du thé.

-Bref, avant de partir en voyage, je tiens à dire au revoir à tout le monde. , dit Angela apportant une tasse à Tracer.

-Je vais demander à tout le monde de se rassembler, mais ce n'est pas un Adieu Angela, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. , Tracer prit la tasse et la posa sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

-J'espère que ce voyage à me changer les idées…, soupira Angela.

-Il n'y à aucune raison pour que non Angela, voyager, voir d'autre pays, et d'autre peuples, se faire des amis, c'est tout juste…génial ! Profite de cette occasion pour sortir de ton monde de médecin. , dit Tracer.

-Tu as raison, je dois penser à autre chose, et voir d'autre chose que simplement la guerre et mon travail. , dit Angela.

-Il n'est pas temps de prendre un thé. , Tracer prit le bras d'Angela et l'emmena à la base.

Il s'est passé un imprévue, Gérard est subitement tombé malade, Angela tenta tout ce qu'elle put pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? , dit Angela.

-On en sait rien, il allait bien, puis la minute d'après il commence à se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir respirer. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant sans Gérard ? , dit Lena (Tracer)

-Angela tu vas à Numbani, on a plus besoin de toi, prend une pause et oublie ce qui vient de se passer, vous autres on doit enterrer Gérard. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien de plus et elle partie aussitôt voulant oublier cette histoire.

-Rassemblez les affaires de Gérard, il faudra les donné à sa femme. , dit Winston.

-Entendu, je m'en charge. , dit McCree.

Winston n'ajouta rien et il parti, il avait un doute sur qui aurait peu faire ça, mais il ne disait rien.

\- Maintenant qu'Angela est partie, qu'allons-nous faire sans médecin ? , demanda Lena.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Amari apparue.

-On va devoir se débrouillé seul, comme on l'a toujours fait, le gouvernement souhaite nous voir tous rentré chez nous, comme si Overwatch n'avait jamais existé. , dit Ana.

-Comment tu sais ça ? , demanda Lena.

-Comment je le sais ne compte pas Lena, nos vies sont en danger. , dit Ana.

-Comment ça en danger ? De quoi tu parle ? , demanda Lena.

Ana soupira, et garda le silence pendant un moment pour enfin reprendre.

De son côté Angela était arrivé à Numbani, partout il y avait des affiche : »Lùcio en concert ! Venez le voir ce soir ! « , elle était contente d'avoir la chance de le voir, elle aimait beaucoup ses chansons. Winston avait pensé à tout, étant sorti de l'aéroport, une voiture l'attendait.

? Je suis votre chauffeur, je vais vous emmener à votre hôtel. , dit une femme, pas très grande, qui avait l'air jeune, les cheveux noirs, le teints foncés, et des yeux vert.

Angela lui sourit en guise de réponse et monta dans la voiture.

-Cette ville est immense, j'adorerais y habitée. , dit Angela en profitant du paysage.

-Ici, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres villes. Nous acceptons les Omnics comme ils sont. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques années déjà, et jamais il n'y à eu de conflit entre nous. , expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est…Merveilleux. Si seulement en Suisse ça pouvait être pareille…, fini par dire Angela.

-Si seulement dans le monde ça pouvait être pareille, plutôt. , dit la jeune femme.

Angela garda le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Il était immense, ça lui faisait certes peur d'entré là dedans, mais c'était très jolie à la vue.

-Je vous prie de me suivre. , dit son chauffeur, en prenant ses valises et la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci. , dit Angela en souriant.

Son chauffeur ne dit rien, et il sorti de la chambre.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre, c'était très jolie à regarder.

-J'adore cet endroit, je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! , Angela défit sa valise, se changea, et elle partie en ville pour visiter.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de voitures, de gens, et surtout d'Omnics.

Le soir, elle alla au concert de Lùcio, il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était impossible de le voir, mais elle pouvait entendre sa musique, elle se mit à danser avec un groupe de jeune de son âge, puis elle cru voir quelques chose, au début, elle pensait que c'était son imagination, mais c'était bien réel : La Sombra était ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à un concert, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle vienne juste pour le plaisir d'entendre de la musique… Angela se décida à la suivre.

-Si, elle est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. , dit Angela tout bas.

La Sombra avait disparue, Angela commençait à stressée.

-Merde… si je le la retrouve pas, je serais responsable certainement de plein de morts. , Angela continua de chercher.

-Salut chérie. , Angela se rappela juste avoir reçut un coup à la tête, puis après, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passer.


	3. Chapter 3

-Et donc, je suppose qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois. , dit Tracer.

Angela était très triste en entendant ces mots et baissa les yeux.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, il va sans doute revenir, pour toi. , dit Tracer.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? J'aurais encore perdu quelqu'un que j'aime. , dit Angela.

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse auparavant ? , demanda Tracer curieuse.

-Oui, il y à longtemps, je ne veux pas en parler. , dit Angela.

Tracer la regarda et ne dit plus rien voyant qu'Angela ne voulait pas parler.

Angela voyant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, alla dans son bureau, qu'on venait à peine de lui donner, elle déposa le dossier qu'elle devait donner à Gérard sur le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil en lâchant un soupir. Elle se disait bête de croire que Genji l'aimait, et bien voilà, elle apprendra de ses erreurs, Genji est parti sans dire un mot.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensée, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Pardon de te déranger, mais on à besoin de toi, maintenant ! , lui cria Tracer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? , demanda Angela.

-C'est Gérard, on l'a retrouvé, il est entre la vie et la mort, dépêche ! , Tracer lui prit le Bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

En effet Gérard était étendu sur une table d'opération, le visage défiguré, mais même si il était méconnaissable, Angela savait qui il était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? , demanda Angela choqué à la vue de tant de sang.

-On en à aucune idée. , dit Tracer.

-Bien, je pense pourvoir l'aider, mais ça va être dur, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. , dit Angela enfilant des gants.

Angela désinfecta ses blessures et commença à recoudre celles qui étaient très profondes. C'était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il allait s'en sortir, mais il y avait de forte chance pour que oui, ça marche. Le temps passait, tout allait bien pour le moment, il fallait encore attendre, cela peu aussi prendre quelques jours avant de montrer une allergie au traitement qu'elle lui à donné, c'était une de ces inventions pour cicatriser plus rapidement de l'intérieur.

-Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. , dit Angela avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Tous étaient joyeux à cette nouvelle.

-Allons donc prendre un verre, tu le mérite. , lui dit Winston.

-Avec joie ! , dit Angela voulant prendre une pause.

Winston servi de l'alcool à tout le monde, et un verre de cidre pour Angela, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas l'alcool.

-Alors, Angela, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, je te propose un voyage à Numbani pour aller voir le célèbre Lùcio en concert, ça te dit ? , demanda Winston.

\- Numbani ? Lùcio ? Carrément que ça me dit ! , répondit Angela.

-Je vais voir comment va Gérard. , McCree s'en alla.

-Winston, tu sais au sujet de Genji, tu as bien mis un mouchard sur son armure ? Tu pourrais me donner la tablette connecté à celui-ci ? , demanda Tracer en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore ? , demanda Winston en rigolant un peu.

-Héhé. Tracer n'en dit pas plus.

-Très bien, elle est dans mon bureau, elle est reconnaissable à l'emblème des Shimada, deux dragons formant un cercle. , dit Winston.

-Merci mon grand ! , Tracer partie comme une flèche.

-Bien, je vais me reposer un peu. , dit Angela. Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir, et prit le chemin de sa chambre, il y avait de nombreux médecins et agents dans les couloirs, c'était difficile de se frayé un chemin.

-Angela ! Angela ! , C'était la voix de McCree qu'elle entendait, elle ouvrit un œil.

-Quoi encore ? , dit Angela à moitié réveiller.

-Il faut que tu viennes, je crois que Gérard est réveillé. , dit McCree.

-Vraiment ? J'arrive tout de suite ! , elle se leva et suivit McCree.

Gérard était bel et bien réveiller, et discutait un peu avec Winston de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'était une femme, enfin je crois, elle avait la peau bleuté et une combinaison violette. Elle portait un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, je n'ai donc pas peu savoir qui elle était. , dit Gérard.

-Très bien, ah voilà enfin Angela. , dit Winston content.

-Winston, alors, comment va Gérard ? J'espère que mon traitement à marcher. , Angela était inquiète, mais le fait d'entendre Gérard parler la soulageait.

-Docteur Ziegler, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme. Enfin, je pense qu'encore quelques jours de repose ne seraient pas de trop. , fit Gérard, avec un léger rire.

\- Appelez-moi Angela, s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon. , Angela rit un peu à son tour.

-Angeeeelllaaaaa. , C'était la voix de Tracer cette fois, elle couru vers Angela toute souriante, en lui donnant une tablette. , Regarde, c'est ton cher Genji, il est de retour, il est dans la ville juste à côté !

Angela ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, elle était très surprise, et elle tremblait un peu.

-Quoi, ça ne te rend pas heureuse ? , s'étonna Tracer.

-Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai besoin d'air. , Angela parti avant que Tracer ne peu la rattraper.

-Laissons la seule, elle à besoin de solitude. , dit Winston.

Angela est partie en forêt, là où elle se sentait chez elle.

-Je refuse de le voir, et en même temps je veux le voir…, Angela était complètement perdue.

-Tu l'aime autant que tu le déteste. , dit une voix.

Angela regarda autour d'elle espérant savoir d'où venait cette voix.

-Juste derrière toi. , elle se retourna, et fut encore plus étonnée, c'était une dragonne.

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un dragon. , dit la dragonne.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de compagnie…, avoua Angela.

La dragonne ne dit rien de plus et s'avança vers elle, elle n'était pas menaçante, elle voulait juste faire connaissance.

-Mon nom est Briinah. , dit la dragonne.

-Enchanté, je suis Angela. , dit Angela.

-Je le sais, ah et je viens de la part de quelqu'un que tu connais. , elle semblait lui sourire un peu.

-Qui ? , demanda Angela.

-Bref, je vais juste te donner ce message, il va venir te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui, la guerre est déclarée, il veut te mettre en sécurité. , dit Briinah.

Angela laissa Briinah partir, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rentra vite à son appartement, ne voulant pas dormir chez Overwatch cette nuit. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

-Je suis soit folle, soit juste endormie et je vais me réveillé dans peu de temps. , se dit Angela, elle se frappa un peu la tête se sentant stupide. Tout le monde semblait être à l'envers, étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à tout ça, elle alla se coucher, mais la journée suivante, serait la pire de toute sa vie. Pour commencer, son réveil à sonné très tôt et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

-Cette journée s'annonce bien. , grogna Angela.

Quand elle est descendu, elle à vite remarqué que quelqu'un était assit sur son canapé.

-La porte était ouverte, alors je me suis permis d'entré. , dit l'homme encapuchonné.

-Ca ce n'est pas grave, mais qui êtes vous ? , demanda Angela prenant discrètement son révolver.

-Je viens de la part de quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais je crois que seulement de nom. Elle vous conseil fortement de vous mêlée de ce qui vous regarde, ça serait dommage, que si jeune il vous arrive quelque chose de regrettable n'est-ce pas ? , il avait un rire qui montrait déjà qu'il était méchant.

Angela eu soudain peur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confronté à quelqu'un en colère, souvent elle était en désaccord avec Jack et Gabriel.

Il se leva doucement et était sur le point de partir vers la sortie quand il entendit un révolver se charger.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. , dit-il à Angela.

-Et moi je n'irais pas menacée une femme formé pour ce genre de situation si j'étais vous. , dit sèchement Angela.

Elle ne peu faire un geste, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, elle senti un mouchoir sur son visage, cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs atroces, elle fini rapidement par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla finalement chez elle, apparemment ses ravisseurs ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était contente. Il faisait nuit dehors, elle avait dormie un bon bout de temps.

-Eh bien, comme le monde est petit ! , c'était Tracer.

-Lena ! , Angela semblait contente de la voir.

-Eh bien, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi contente de te voir. , s'étonna Tracer.

-J'ai vraiment eu une étrange journée hier, et aujourd'hui aussi. , dit Angela.

-Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. , dit Tracer.

-Il y à un problème ? , demanda Angela.

-Peut-être. , dit Tracer.

-Comment ça peut-être ? Dis-moi tout. , Angela était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok, Gérard à parler, sa mémoire lui est un peu plus revenue, il dit que la femme avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour Talon. , dit Tracer.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est peut-être La Sombra. , dit Angela. , je pensais qu'elle avait disparue, mais il y à quelques mois elle est réapparue. *elle sortie son ordinateur portable et montra certains dossier sur La Sombra à Tracer*

-Quoi ?! Elle à tuer un banquier ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca lui servait à quoi de faire ça ? , s'étonna Tracer, choquée.

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, j'espère qu'elle ne préparé pas une 3ème guerre mondiale. , soupira Angela.

Tracer ne dit rien, elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'Overwatch va l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse le chaos dans le monde.

-Sinon, tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange ces temps ci. , dit Tracer.

-Ca va, j'ai juste énormément de travail à faire. Puis avec cette histoire de La Sombra…, Angela croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Prend des vacances, tu en as besoin. Lui dit Tracer.

-Mais qui s'occuperais de soigner les agents ? , demanda Angela.

-On trouvera bien un remplaçant, juste pour une semaine ou deux. , Tracer lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais faire mes valises, Winston m'a trouver un billet pour le concert de Lùcio à Numbani, je vais y aller. , dit Angela.

-Très bonne idée ! C'est une ville magnifique ! , dit Tracer.

Angela lui sourit puis alla faire du thé.

-Bref, avant de partir en voyage, je tiens à dire au revoir à tout le monde. , dit Angela apportant une tasse à Tracer.

-Je vais demander à tout le monde de se rassembler, mais ce n'est pas un Adieu Angela, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. , Tracer prit la tasse et la posa sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

-J'espère que ce voyage à me changer les idées…, soupira Angela.

-Il n'y à aucune raison pour que non Angela, voyager, voir d'autre pays, et d'autre peuples, se faire des amis, c'est tout juste…génial ! Profite de cette occasion pour sortir de ton monde de médecin. , dit Tracer.

-Tu as raison, je dois penser à autre chose, et voir d'autre chose que simplement la guerre et mon travail. , dit Angela.

-Il n'est pas temps de prendre un thé. , Tracer prit le bras d'Angela et l'emmena à la base.

Il s'est passé un imprévue, Gérard est subitement tombé malade, Angela tenta tout ce qu'elle put pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? , dit Angela.

-On en sait rien, il allait bien, puis la minute d'après il commence à se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir respirer. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant sans Gérard ? , dit Lena (Tracer)

-Angela tu vas à Numbani, on a plus besoin de toi, prend une pause et oublie ce qui vient de se passer, vous autres on doit enterrer Gérard. , dit Winston.

Angela ne dit rien de plus et elle partie aussitôt voulant oublier cette histoire.

-Rassemblez les affaires de Gérard, il faudra les donné à sa femme. , dit Winston.

-Entendu, je m'en charge. , dit McCree.

Winston n'ajouta rien et il parti, il avait un doute sur qui aurait peu faire ça, mais il ne disait rien.

\- Maintenant qu'Angela est partie, qu'allons-nous faire sans médecin ? , demanda Lena.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Amari apparue.

-On va devoir se débrouillé seul, comme on l'a toujours fait, le gouvernement souhaite nous voir tous rentré chez nous, comme si Overwatch n'avait jamais existé. , dit Ana.

-Comment tu sais ça ? , demanda Lena.

-Comment je le sais ne compte pas Lena, nos vies sont en danger. , dit Ana.

-Comment ça en danger ? De quoi tu parle ? , demanda Lena.

Ana soupira, et garda le silence pendant un moment pour enfin reprendre.

De son côté Angela était arrivé à Numbani, partout il y avait des affiche : »Lùcio en concert ! Venez le voir ce soir ! « , elle était contente d'avoir la chance de le voir, elle aimait beaucoup ses chansons. Winston avait pensé à tout, étant sorti de l'aéroport, une voiture l'attendait.

? Je suis votre chauffeur, je vais vous emmener à votre hôtel. , dit une femme, pas très grande, qui avait l'air jeune, les cheveux noirs, le teints foncés, et des yeux vert.

Angela lui sourit en guise de réponse et monta dans la voiture.

-Cette ville est immense, j'adorerais y habitée. , dit Angela en profitant du paysage.

-Ici, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres villes. Nous acceptons les Omnics comme ils sont. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques années déjà, et jamais il n'y à eu de conflit entre nous. , expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est…Merveilleux. Si seulement en Suisse ça pouvait être pareille…, fini par dire Angela.

-Si seulement dans le monde ça pouvait être pareille, plutôt. , dit la jeune femme.

Angela garda le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Il était immense, ça lui faisait certes peur d'entré là dedans, mais c'était très jolie à la vue.

-Je vous prie de me suivre. , dit son chauffeur, en prenant ses valises et la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci. , dit Angela en souriant.

Son chauffeur ne dit rien, et il sorti de la chambre.

Angela regarda par la fenêtre, c'était très jolie à regarder.

-J'adore cet endroit, je sens que je vais m'y plaire ! , Angela défit sa valise, se changea, et elle partie en ville pour visiter.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de voitures, de gens, et surtout d'Omnics.

Le soir, elle alla au concert de Lùcio, il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était impossible de le voir, mais elle pouvait entendre sa musique, elle se mit à danser avec un groupe de jeune de son âge, puis elle cru voir quelques chose, au début, elle pensait que c'était son imagination, mais c'était bien réel : La Sombra était ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à un concert, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle vienne juste pour le plaisir d'entendre de la musique… Angela se décida à la suivre.

-Si, elle est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. , dit Angela tout bas.

La Sombra avait disparue, Angela commençait à stressée.

-Merde… si je le la retrouve pas, je serais responsable certainement de plein de morts. , Angela continua de chercher.

-Salut chérie. , Angela se rappela juste avoir reçut un coup à la tête, puis après, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passer.


End file.
